Girl Trouble
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Edward and Seth both walk away from the newborn battle with some rather unexpected changes, how will everyone react and will Bella and Edward's relationship survive. Will Bella chose Jacob or begin to question her own sexuality? Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama a bit of angst & humour, rated M for explicit sexual content B/E & S/J Not an E/S story!
1. Chapter 1 - This Is Going To Be Fun To E

**Chapter 1 – This Is Going To Be Fun To Explain**

**Bella's POV**

I watched on in horror as Edward and the man Victoria had called Riley, traded blows. The other vampire was beginning to grow desperate and suddenly pulled his arm back to slap Edward once, causing him to fly backwards. This hit seemed different from the others but I could not tell exactly how. It was slower, more deliberate, and it seemed to affect Edward more somehow, he didn't get up from this one, he just lay there in shock where he had landed. I cried out in fear but as he jumped at my fallen boyfriend, Seth launched forward to intercept him.

Riled once again pulled back his arm in that more deliberate way and prepared to strike the wolf before him. But before he could, Seth ducked and kicked him into the flames in which the red-headed vampire had perished.

The threat now passed, I turned back to Edward to see if he was okay. He sat there crouched almost into a ball with his back to me. Something about him seemed off, but I couldn't quite work out what. "Edward?" I asked as I slowly approaching him. His face was hidden from me by his hair, **wait... His hair was never that long.**

He held up a hand to stop my approach. "Ri-" His voice cracked as he spoke, it sounded more highly pitched and I instantly worried if he was hurt. "Riley had a power," He explained speaking slowly and deliberately. "He could... Alter people." Edward did not elaborate further but merely stated, "Seth you should go phase back now."

The light brown wolf bounded away to find somewhere to change and dress himself.

When he returned we both just stared at Edward who remained unmoving and I was beginning to panic.

Slowly, he began to stand and turn to face us both. My eyes widened in shock and I truly believed I was imagining things.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I stood up, clearing the daze from my mind, I had taken a rather nasty blow to the head.

**Seth, are you alright?** I heard Sam, my Alpha enquire.

**Yeah I'm fine.** I thought back.

**You better damn well be fine.** My sister ordered. **I'll kill you if you're not.**

I tuned out the thoughts of my pack in the fight with the rest of the Cullen's and looked back to the fight I was in to see Edward flying backwards and when he landed instead of getting to his feet he just lay there. I saw the other vampire guy jump towards him and I didn't hesitate a second before bounding forward to wrap my teeth around his waist and throw him across the snow.

**God these things taste awful.** I thought as I spat the vampires blood from my mouth.

He closed his eyes in concentration and pulled his arm back slowly and deliberately to hit me. **How stupid can he be?** I thought noting his slow movements as I kicked him in the chest and his hand barely made contact with my nose as I sent him flying backwards. I felt as though my skin was being torn off and I had an almost uncontrollable urge to phase, almost. The pain passed as I resisted phasing and watched Riley's body burn.

Once both the vampires had been defeated I turned to Edward who was crouched almost into a ball with his copper hair shielding his face.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask, the sound was accompanied by her soft footsteps.

He held up a hand to stop her and spoke. "Ri-" His voice cracked as he spoke, **how hard did that guy hit him?** I thought at his odd reactions. "Riley had a power," He explained speaking slowly and deliberately. "He could... Alter people." **What did he mean, alter people?** Edward ignored my mental question and instead responded said. "Seth you should go phase back now."

And so I turned to find somewhere more private.

**What has happened Seth?** My pack began to question me as their fight also drew to a close.

**I'm not sure; I think Edward has been hurt.** I replied as I found a sufficient place to phase.

**Who cares about the bloody leach?** I heard Jacob think as I phased and the voices of my brothers and sister where cut off.

When I returned Bella and I just stood there and watched Edward who hadn't moved since I had left, which was rather worrying.

Slowly, he began to stand and turn to face us both. **I really did hit my head.** I thought as I raked my eyes over my hallucination of Edward, knowing what I saw could not be true.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

**I can't win this.** I thought as he hit me again. **He is always dodging my hit's and he's too strong.** **But what if he wasn't?** I couldn't help but think as I managed to dodge his fist. **If he was weaker then it wouldn't take me so long to recover.** My mind continued running through all the advantages.** And if his body where a different shape he would not be used to it and would have trouble dodging me, even if he knew the hits were coming. Not to mention it would disorient him, giving me the upper hand.** The idea could work, but there was one problem, it didn't always work.

**I can't make him too much smaller though,** I cautioned myself. **He would be harder to hit.**

I managed to jump away from him but I really didn't have much time to think about it. Besides the more I thought about it, the more he knew about it. **How do I make him weaker without making him smaller?**

My thinking was cut off as he threw himself forward at me and I knew I would not survive this attack. In my last desperate attempt to get through this I pulled my arm back and focussed desperately on making him weaker. Even closing my eyes to concentrate harder, sight didn't matter, I couldn't miss this. I caught him right in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

I knew it had worked as he lay there in shock, his body changing before my eyes. I didn't have time to waste, he was distracted, now was my chance to kill him. I jumped forward, poised for attack, when I felt the wolf's teeth bury themselves into my torso as he threw me back.

Pain shot trough me but I quickly ignored it and stood to face my attacker. **I can't fight them both. They might let me go if they knew that I was their only hope to get him back to normal, but the mutt doesn't know what I've done to him. Would he even care about a vampire? Well he might care if he were in the same predicament. **My mind was working a mile a minute as I calculated my next move. **Would it even work on a dog? Well I can't fight in this much pain and it's worth a shot.** I repeated my attack, focusing all my might on my strike. Just as I hit him I felt a paw smack into the centre of my chest and I was thrown backwards once again.

I felt fire. I felt heat. I felt pain. I felt nothing...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

He may have gotten in the odd hit here and there, but in the end I would definitely beat him, and we both knew it.

**I can't win this.** I heard him think as I hit him again.** He is always dodging my hit's and he's too strong. But what if he wasn't?** I didn't pay too much attention to his thoughts as I continued to attack him. I paid no more attention than it took to see his movements. **If he was weaker then it wouldn't take me so long to recover.**

**Is he planning to wound me?** I thought as he went over some strange idea in his head.

**And if his body where a different shape he would not be used to it and would have trouble dodging me, even if he knew the hits were coming. Not to mention it would disorient him, giving me the upper hand.** **But it doesn't always work is the problem.** He continued to go over the idea. And from what I could tell, he was considering using his power. I think that is what he is considering anyway. Not that it matters, I will defeat him, power or no.

**I can't make him too much smaller though,** he cautioned himself, confusing me all the more. **He would be harder to hit.**

Riley jump away from me and continued to debate with himself whether or not to use his power, whatever it was, as I prepared to attack him again. **I really don't have much time to think about this. Besides the more I think about it, the more he knows about it. How do I make him weaker without making him smaller?**

I threw myself forward rip his head off but in a last desperate attempt to survive my attack, Riley closed his eyes in concentration and pulled back his arm. He clenched his fingers, preparing to strike.

I heard Seth's brief conversation with his pack and knew he would soon be back in the fight

I was already in the air so I had no way of blocking the hit, and we both knew it. He caught me right in the jaw, sending me flying backwards.

It wasn't the force of the blow that kept me from getting up but the odd burning sensation of my whole body shifting, changing. My hair felt like someone was pulling it out through my skull as it grew, my skin felt as though it were being stretched across a canvas, and those were just the most prominent changes.

I was aware of the fight nearby, aware but not able to pay attention, or help Seth take on Riley. I was too busy focusing on the feeling of my body change and the realisation of what it was changing into. As the fight drew to a close and Riley's last thoughts rang trough my head, I knew eyes would soon be on me so I quickly moved my position to hide the changes my body had gone through.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask, the sound of her concerned voice was accompanied by her soft footsteps.

I held up a hand to stop her, not wanting her to see what he had done to me. "Ri-" My voice cracked as he spoke and I realised just how high pitched it was.

**How hard did that guy hit him?** I heard Seth think.

Once I had managed to accept the fact that my voice would sound different I continued to excuse my behaviour, attempting to sound as much like myself as possible. "Riley had a power," I explained speaking slowly and deliberately so as not to surprise myself at the sound. "He could..." What could I say? "Alter people."

**What did he mean, alter people.** I ignored Seth's mental question, not wanting the entire pack to know about my predicament _just_ yet. "Seth you should go phase back now." I told him. I could show Seth and Bella, but not while his whole family could see it in his mind. I would have to explain it to my family and the pack would find out eventually, but I was still in shock and I didn't want to have to admit it to anyone just yet.

I vaguely noticed Seth leaving and I was careful to note what he told his family about me.

I waited until after Seth returned to reluctantly stand up and reveal myself to them. I didn't want to show them, or anyone. But I had heard from Riley's thoughts before he died that this was permanent, and I would have to show everyone eventually. Far sooner than I would have liked, but then again I would have liked never. And of all the people that I could reveal myself to first, Bella and Seth were not the worst people. If I was being honest, the worst people to show what Riley did to me were without a doubt Jacob and Emmett, so I guess in a way I was lucky. Either that or I am searching to desperately for a silver lining here.

I could not look at their eyes although I heard Bella gasp and Seth was convinced he was hallucinating. Well this is going to be fun to explain...

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is an idea I had a while ago after reading LIONESS X50, a story written by LaneWar511. I advise you guys go check that story out though, it is rather funny.**_

_**I will wait to see the reactions from people before adding more, if people like this story, I will continue to put up more. Sorry this chapter is so repetitive, the other's will be better. Most of you will probably have guessed what happened to Edward, but for anyone who hasn't, you will just have to wait until the next chapter is put up.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Announcements

**Chapter 2 - Announcements**

**Carlisle's POV**

"What do you mean Edward's been hurt?" My son, Emmett demanded of the Quiletine pack.

"I don't know," Sam insisted. "All Seth said was that he thought he had been hurt. He didn't say how badly. But he didn't know either." The pack's leader explained.

"Calm down Emmett." I chastised the boy, but who could blame him, we were all worried. "I am certain we will find out what has happened soon enough." And sure enough the sound of footsteps approaching could be clearly heard in the distance.

I wasn't certain what I had been expecting to see when they entered the clearing. But what I was most definitely _not_ expecting, was to see Bella and Seth following a copper haired woman into the clearing. She was barely more than a girl, looked about seventeen. Unlike most vampires, she did not have the characteristic red eyes as was a trademark of vampires who fed on human blood. She wore clothes that did not fit her, men's clothes without a doubt. Her jeans were hiked slightly above her waist and held in place by her belt, while her light blue button up shirt, which was clearly missing many buttons from the top half of the shirt, and was tied in a knot to compensate for the lack of buttons over her breasts, and in doing so, showed off her stomach completely.

She looked in shock, afraid, yet she was fighting down her fear in an attempt to remain in control of the situation. How she walked was most, unwomanly. She had her arms pinned by her sides trying desperately not to touch a single part of her body, and she had an odd, almost waddle about her as she did her best to stop her hips from swaying as she walked. She held her body stiff and straight to convey an almost professional air about her yet her head was angled down, as if in shame, and her hair was left to fall about her face, hiding it almost from view.

The oddly familial girl approached me and spoke in a scarily familiar voice. "We had not anticipated that Victoria and her new mate Riley, would attack us on the mountain. However we were able to kill them both, but not before Riley was able to use his rather unusual power." She paused and swallowed deeply before finishing her statement. "He had the power to alter other people's bodies at his touch." The girl before me admitted, confirming what on some level, I already knew to be true.

Although on some level I knew what was happening, I still had difficulty accepting it. I found myself with the need to touch her to know I was not imagining things. I reached out and took the frightened girl's soft hand and, having convinced myself she was truly before me, I brushed the hair, which fell almost to her elbow, away from her face and looked into the eyes of my eldest son. Her eyes were softer, rounder than they had been, and her lashes were thicker. Her face was less angular and masculine, she looked like Edward only... Feminine. Dragging my eyes from my son's face, I examined what was exposed of her body. She did not look all that different. Yet in some way she did. It was odd, her torso was much thinner than the muscular masculine build I remember my son having. She was roughly two inches shorter, and I was fairly certain that the pants which were too large for her hid slender womanly legs matching with the rest of her feminine physique. The largest difference was her shoulders, instead of the broad manly shoulders Edward used to have, she had a much skinnier more slender build throughout her body.

Having finished my critique I brought my eyes back up to meet hers. She was barely managing to hold herself together and she was clearly in shock, but despite all evidence, I still had to ask. "Edward?" My voice was far quieter and more in awe than I had intended. She just looked back, frightened and unblinking in answer. I realised everyone had fallen silent and I released my son's gaze, and her hand, to step aside and allow her to fall into view of the rest of our family.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the half dressed chick was Edward? Well now that Carlisle wasn't in the way I could see her, or him for myself. And she _did_ kinda look like Edward. She was a little shorter, and she had longer hair, but other than that, and the fact that she was a girl, she _did_ kinda look like my brother.

"How do we know that she is really Edward?" My wife asked stepping forward defiantly. "I mean the resemblance is remarkable, but this could be a trick." Rose went on sceptically.

I looked her over noting what did and did not look familiar. It was weird, everything looked the same, just more feminine in some way. Her arms were weird and skinny, compared to Edward's slightly muscular build. But the biggest difference, besides the shoulders, was the stomach, it was so... **Flat?** I can't think of the word, but he honestly did seem rather skinny. Not like anorexic, I can see your bones type skinny, just like... weak kinda skinny. And then of course there were the boobs. On Edward they just looked super weird and out of place, **and he's not wearing a bra.** I noted.

Edward instantly wrapped his arm across his chest to hide them. **Not surprising, seeing as I doubt he was wearing one before he randomly got turned into a girl.**

I felt Rose's eyes on me and I instantly found her elbow in my ribs. "Yep, that's Edward." Her dry voice noted as I flinched in pain at her undefended attack.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

That vampire chick over there is Edward. Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen, the guy that Bella chose over me is now a girl. Oh Christmas has come early this year. I thought as I realised that the girl of my dreams has now become somewhat available. Edward is a girl, and now without him in the way, Bella is free for the taking, if I can stop laughing long enough to ask her out that is.

"I always knew you were a woman on this inside Edward." I taunted him/her. "I guess now you have the body to match." I couldn't help but laugh again, accompanied by a few others.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

This had all been so confusing. Edward had been turned into a woman. That much I understood. This was probably permanent. That much I understood.

I knew he was freaking out about it, he tried to hide it but I knew. Ever since I had seen him on that mountain I had known he was barely keeping it together. I wanted so badly to help him, but I didn't know how. I knew as I watched him rearranging his clothes that he was barely managing to remain calm. I knew because his hands were shaking and he hardly spoke, like he was afraid of his own voice. And considering the circumstances I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

I knew telling everyone what had happened would be difficult for him. Some people were in shock, others were laughing and most were holding in some form of amusement.

"I always knew you were a woman on this inside Edward." I heard my best friend taunt my love. "I guess now you have the body to match." He then proceeded to laugh again.

Jacob's comment caused all those holding in laughter to lose control and laugh with him. I however was enraged by it, as were a few other people there, naturally most of the people who were upset were female. Edward however looked away ashamed.

"How dare you say that you coward!" I growled at him, wishing I had the vocal ability to _actually_ growl. All eyes were on me and the laughter had disappeared in shock. I was just the weak pathetic little human, but this is _Edward_ he's insulting.

"Oh I get it, you are standing up for your _girlfriend_." **And he's mocking me now too.** I knew Edward was now a woman, and I knew that he might never be a man again, but that didn't mean I would leave him, especially not when he needs me the most.

"Even as a woman, Edward is more of a man than you will _ever_ be, don't you forget that." I glared at him and everyone continued to look on in shock while a few people chuckled at Jacob's expense while he looked at me in complete shock. He had never seen this side to me before, probably because I never knew I had this much rage before today.

"Yeah," I heard Emmett back me up uselessly as he was clearly holding back laughter. "Don't you talk that way to my-" He snorted back his amusement before finishing that statement with, "Sister." He then proceeded to succumb to his laughter.

"Emmett you can shut your mouth too." I ordered without turning around and to my surprise, the field fell silent again. I refused to release Jacob's gaze as I glared at him. "Come on Edward," I refused to turn back to him and let Jacob win as I continued to hold his gaze. "We had best get you home and into something that will fit your new body shape a little better." No one spoke as I finally turned around to lead Edward away. I had never spoken up like this, so the fact that I was now meant I had everyone's complete and undivided attention. Although I doubted it would work a second time. "Oh and Jacob." I didn't turn around as I spoke again. "In case you had forgotten, Edward is my fiancé." I reminded him. Although I had been hesitant to accept it before, I now welcomed the idea of a non-gender specific name for our relationship. "You would do best to remember it." I added as we walked away.

The silence of the field was filled only with Alice's eager remark. "You two are getting _married?_!" I could just hear her grin.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Someone Should Write A Guide

**Chapter 3 – Someone Should Write A Guide Book For This**

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the shower and let the water run down my hideous body. **What had happened to me? This is disgusting. I am wrong. My body doesn't fit, it isn't **_**mine**_**.** I though as I finally surrendered and let my weak feminine body cry, like the woman it was. **It, not my, it. This body is female, not me. I am a man, trapped in a woman's body.** Funny, most people who say that don't mean it the way I do. They mean they were _ born_ wrong. I was born right, I was just _made_ wrong. I was born a man and I am a man. **I hate this. I am disgusting, and I can never go back to what I was. I will always be this. This pathetic woman.** The worst part is he wasn't trying to make me female. He is just that sexist that he naturally associates weakness with women. And because of that, not only am I female, but I have next to no muscle mass. I still have vampire strength, but compared to vampires, I am weak. This body is weak and over-sensitive and I can't stop crying.

And Bella was standing up for me, insisting that she would not leave me. Well I know what she means, she won't leave me while I am weak. While I still need her to hold my hand.

I knew that she would eventually leave me, it was inevitable. I was a woman. And that was not going to change. I remembered Riley's last thoughts.

_**They might let me go if they knew that I was their only hope to get him back to normal.**_

Riley was dead, and with him, any chance of me ever being male again. I was stuck like this, permanently. What was I now? I was not a woman, I was not a man, so what was I? Something in-between? **This is disgusting. I am disgusting.** I thought as I fell to the floor of the shower and cried like the weak pathetic woman I had become.

* * *

I descended the staircase to where my family and fiancé waited for me. I could hear their thoughts as they worried about the effect this was having on me.

I stood there in silence and watched them worry about me. After a moment Bella stood up and walked towards me. She slid her arms about my waist and held me tight against her in an attempt to comfort me. This body was so sensitive. It noticed everything so much more. Every insignificant movement of her body against mine, how her arms gently lay about my waist, the feel of her breasts against mine. It was so strange, scary in a way. The fact that it felt different only reminded me that this body wasn't mine, it wasn't anyone's. It just was.

"You okay?" She asked softly and I could think of no better response than to nod, although I most definitely was not.

"How much do you know about what has happened to you?" My adoptive father asked, causing Bella to release me, for which I was slightly grateful. It's not that I don't _like_ Bella touching me, I just don't like how it feels in my new body. _**This**_** new body, it isn't mine.** I reminded myself.

"Riley was trying to make me weaker so that I would not be as formidable of an opponent." I explained to my family with one of Bella's arms about my waist and my hand had inadvertently found her adjacent hip. I was glad that she was touching me in some way. It was still weird and scary, but it made me feel grounded. "Which he succeeded in doing seeing as I have next to no muscle mass and am affectively, the weakest vampire in this room." I informed them and looked away from their pitiful faces to continue. I didn't want them to pity me. It made me feel as weak as this body truly was. "However being the sexist jerk he is, he naturally associated weakness with women and…" I didn't finish that sentence, I didn't have to. "From, what I can tell, it is permanent and the only thing that can change me back is Riley, who is now dead." I continued to study the carpet as I could think of nothing else to do.

"So you are stuck like this then?" My adoptive mother asked me and I nodded.

"Apparently." I smiled rather falsely at her, ignoring everyone's thoughts as best I could. I didn't want to deal with their pity right now. I had my own problems to deal with.

"Well we are all here for you Edward, you know that right dear?" She assured me, her motherly nature taking hold.

"I know." I mumbled once again memorising every detail of the carpet. **And now I feel like I'm going to cry again. I hate this body.**

"Being a girl isn't so bad." Rose insisted, trying, and failing, to be helpful or supportive in any way. "Once you get used to it." I couldn't blame her really, there wasn't exactly a guide book on what to say when you vampire brother is unexpectedly turned into a girl.

"Besides you have boobs." Emmett decided to throw in his two cents naturally being far more useless that his wife in this situation. "And that is _always_ a plus because boobs are awesome."

"Not when they are on _me_." I said glaring at him and he backed down instantly. "Who's clothes am I wearing?" I asked not really caring but knowing that clothing would soon become an issue.

"Well the shirt and Bra belong to Me, seeing as my breasts are barely smaller than yours." Rose commented, trying not to feel jealous as she spoke.

"And it looks like I finally managed to get you into my pants." Bella joked half heartedly from beside and tightened her arm. "Although not in the way I had originally hoped."

"Don't worry though." My youngest sister piped up and I mentally groaned at what I knew she was about to say. "I'll take you shopping next weekend and we'll get you your own clothes that fit." She smiled at me and I smiled back wishing I could wake up from this horrible nightmare. Only one problem though, vampires can't sleep, so this must be real.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A little insight to Edward's opinion of the situation, and some unhelpful family advice. Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot to me.**_

_**FullmetalVampire123 - Yes there are some great Bella moments in this story, be it her standing up for Edward, or between Bella and her fiance.**_

_**LaneWars511 - Better late than never, I have been working on this story for months before I put it up.**_

_**fanfanfiction - That will come up in later chapters, be patient.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Seth's Nightmare

**Chapter 4 – Seth's Nightmare**

**Seth's POV**

I writhed in agony as I felt my skin being shredded off my body and my bones turned white hot, scorching and burning all that they touched. I screamed but no sound came out as I chocked on my own blood and the acid like tears ran down what was left of my face.

I felt the hands grab my shoulders and my pain intensified, causing me to cry out.

"Seth!" The sound pierced my ears, making them bleed.

"Wake up!" Leah screamed at me and I opened my eyes, the pain instantly gone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded looking concerned. "You were screaming bloody murder, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours called the cops."

"You're bleeding." I suddenly noticed my mother standing behind Leah and at her words I brought my hand up to my nose and found a small trail of blood making it's way towards my top lip.

"Oh," I remarked at the blood which was now on my finger. "I must have bumped it at some point." I remarked before turning to the two concerned women before me. "I'm fine." I assured them both. "I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry if I woke you." I apologised realising I was covered in sweat. "You two should go back to bed, I'm going to take a shower." I told them as I got up and left the room still slightly in shock.

The cold water helped to wake me up, wash away the dreading feeling that had been plaguing me since I had woken up, and remind me that my body was _not_ on fire. I stayed in there far longer than I should have, trying desperately to assure myself, it was only a dream.** But it had felt so real.**

When I _finally_ emerged from the shower I leant over the basin and looked at myself in the mirror, half expecting to see bits of jagged flesh sticking off. But no, I looked like a perfectly normal 14 year old werewolf.

I just stood there for a moment in disbelief as the remaining droplets of water made their way down my body and dripped onto the tiles, the sound clearly audible to my super-human ears.

My body clenched as the burning feeling returned, only this time I knew I was awake. I felt as though my skin were stretching, as though it were about to tear. And my bones burned as I felt the urge to phase for some reason. I fought of the pain and it didn't exactly go away, as it all moved to my eyes and I began crying from the searing pain of it all as it slowly faded and I was left, breathing heavily with my eyes clenched shut and involuntarily shed tears of pain running down my cheeks.

I both felt and heard the drop fall from my face and land on my hand. The sound was almost deafening to my now sensitive ears and I opened my eyes to see with much surprise that the drop of liquid on my hand was not clear, but a deep red. I hesitantly looked up to see my face in the mirror before me.

I inhaled deeply at the sight before me. Running down my cheeks were not colourless salty tears, instead my face was covered in blood red trails dripping from my eyes and making themselves clear on my face.

It frightened me that I had no idea what was happening to me, yet I knew it could not be good.

Turning on the tap, I proceeded to wash the evidence of my agony from my face.** What is happening to me?** I thought as I once again faced my own reflection.

* * *

I sat at the table picking at my breakfast. I didn't really care what I was eating, I wasn't hungry. I was still thinking about what happened last night. **My eyes were ****_bleeding_****. That cannot be normal** I thought as I stirred my cereal.

The sound of the bowl landing on the table in front of me, startled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to find my sisters angry face.

"You scared the shit out of me last night." She complained glaring at me. "Could you have screamed any louder? And you should have seen mum, she thought you were dying." Leah continued angrily, expecting an answer for my odd behaviour the night before, but I didn't have one. What could I say? **I'm sorry sis, my eyes started bleeding.** Yeah, like that was happening.

"I'm sorry about scaring you guys." I told her, not knowing what else I could say. "I had a nightmare, but it's over now." I assured her.

Somewhat satisfied by my response, she began to prepare her own cereal and I returned to mine.

It was only moments later that I felt the burning stretching pain take over my body once more. And like before it was coupled with the need to phase, which I was not doing at the table, so like before, I resisted the urge to phase and fought the pain which collected in my stomach. I felt as though my stomach where on fire and I instantly ran to the bathroom, ignoring my sister's surprise, to empty the burning feeling into the toilet along with my breakfast.

I looked into the bowel as I flushed and sure enough, there was blood in amongst the vomit. **I must be really sick?** I though as I rinsed my mouth out.

"Dammit Seth if you don't tell me right now what is going on with you I will come in there and find out for myself!" Leah threatened from behind the closed bathroom door.

I opened the door to look at her, all evidence of what was happening now removed I warned her. "Don't drink the milk, I think it's off." And with that I closed the door and sunk to the floor. **What the hell is wrong with me?** I thought as I dropped my head in my hands.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes there is a very simple explination for this, sorry you will have to wait until the characters find out 'cause I'm mean like that.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - More Than Friends

**Chapter 5 – More Than Friends**

**Edward's POV**

I was in Bella's bedroom, purely for an excuse to be away from my family. I couldn't let people in town see me yet, since I looked too much like myself and could be recognised, but sneaking through Bella's bedroom window was okay.

It wasn't much better though. Even though I could not read her thoughts I still knew what she was thinking. She pitied me, and she would try to pretend that all this hadn't happened, that everything was normal, and that the only reason she was still with me wasn't because she felt bad for me.

"How are you dealing?" She asked as I sat cross-legged on Bella's bed while she watched me from the chair in the corner. I preferred sitting cross-legged now that I was physically female, the empty space between my legs was less noticeable that way. "With the whole, being female thing, I mean." She added after a moment. It was actually slightly comforting that she just asked me outright. No beating around the bush, she just came out and asked me, instead of pretending it wasn't happening, and waiting for me to bring it up. Yet thinking about it at all was scary.

"I'm doing okay." I assured her, although I could hear the shaky tone of my voice. "Not good, but okay." I smiled at her briefly and looked away. This was all just to weird.

"Well I'm glad you are doing okay." Bella insisted although I refused to meet her eye, I hated knowing that she wasn't going to be mine for much longer. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." She said, attempting to make me feel better, I think.

"Then why are you making it worse?" I asked her, instantly regretting my words.

"What am I doing wrong Edward? Just tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bella begged looking at me as though she were trying to read _my_ mind.

I sighed, I had already said too much, it was too late to go back now. "You keep saying that we will get through this, that we'll work things out. But we won't. I am a _girl_ Bella. And that won't change." I didn't look at her as I spoke but I looked up when she interrupted.

"I know that Edward but-" I cut her off not wanting to hear her tell me it didn't matter and I was determined to finish what I was saying.

"Bella I can adjust to this somehow, but I can't ask you to want to still be with me like this." I met her eyes as I spoke again. "I know that you can't do that so pretending to be anything more than my friend is pointless. I love you but we can never be together like this." I said gesturing to my feminine body. I looked down again, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Is that what you think?" She asked sounding hurt. "You think that I will leave you because you look different?" Her tone was slightly accusing and I couldn't help but feel bad and wish that I had kept my mouth shut. Bella stood up and walked towards me as she spoke. "Edward I love you." She said sitting on the bed in front of me. "I have never cared what species you are, why should I care what gender you are." She placed her hand on my cheek and I stopped breathing, not that I needed to. "And if you think I can't handle it, maybe you need to give me more credit." And with that she leaned forward so our lips were just centimetres apart. I could feel her shaky breaths against my face and her heart beat increased as my body screamed at me to close the incredibly short distance between our lips.

It felt like an eternity before she finally brushed her lips against mine, sending tingles through my entire body. I couldn't help but move my lips in time with hers and she deepened the kiss. Her hand moved from my face to my hair and her other hand found my hip as her tongue darted out to brush my lips, begging entrance which I hesitantly granted. The kiss was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. I usually would have stopped things here but I just felt so powerless against her even though I was stronger than her by far.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and moved to sit in my lap. My arms snaked about her waist and her legs crossed around mine. Her fingers tightened in my hair and her other hand moved up my back, encouraging my body closer to hers, I tightened my arms in response.

Our lips parted for a second as she sucked in a shaky breath. As she inhaled her chest expanded and her breasts pressed against mine, eliciting a moan from my lips.

The sound snapped us out of wherever our minds had been while we kissed and I opened my eyes to look as Bella's startled face. Her blush intensified as she disentangled herself from this body I wore and wordlessly ran from the room, leaving me to the disgusting reactions of this body. I could hear her leaning against the door, her heart beat deafeningly loud and I curled into a ball on her bed, attempting to ignore how this body had reacted to her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm sure **_**someone****_ was waiting for their first girl on girl kiss, well here it is. _**_**Just a warning, Edward get's **_**really****_ emotional in this story._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Denial

**Chapter 6 – Denial**

**Bella's POV**

"Then why are you making it worse?" His words cut me, I had been trying so hard to help him and make this easier for him.

"What am I doing wrong Edward?" I begged him. "Just tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I looked at him sadly, wishing I could fix this.

He sighed before admitting without looking at me. "You keep saying that we will get through this, that we'll work things out. But we won't. I am a _girl_ Bella. And that won't change." I could not listen to her say those things, I loved Edward, and I would do whatever I could to help him through this.

"I know that Edward but-" I tried to reassure him but he cut me off so I let him finish.

"Bella I can adjust to this somehow, but I can't ask you to want to still be with me like this." I met her eyes as he spoke again. "I know that you can't do that so pretending to be anything more than my friend is pointless. I love you but we can never be together like this." He said gesturing to his body and looking down again.

I couldn't believe that Edward would think that little of me. "Is that what you think?" I asked him honestly taken back by his accusation. "You think that I will leave you because you look different?" I asked sounding, and feeling hurt. Feeling the need to be closer to her I walked towards him as I spoke. "Edward I love you." I reminded her sitting on the bed in front of him. "I have never cared what species you are, why should I car what gender you are." I placed my hand on her cheek, desperate to make him see that I still loved him. "And if you think I can't handle it, maybe you need to give me more credit." And with that said I leaned forward so our lips were just centimetres apart, slowly gaining the confidence to take things a step further. My breaths were shaky as I thought of what I was about to do. I loved Edward, and I could do this for him, even if he is a woman now.

It took everything within me to brush my lips against hers, sending hot tingles through my body. Slowly, Edward kissed me back and, knowing he was okay with this I deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of her sweet lips as I did so. My hand moved to her hair and my other hand found his hip as I brushed my tongue against his lips which were far softer than I remembered. Edward's lips slowly parted, allowing me entrance which I eagerly accepted. It was strange to kiss him, now that he was a her. It was different, yet not bad. Scary in some ways, but not bad. And in truth, I had never gone this far with him as a man, and I was eager to explore how far he would let things go.

I wrapped my arms around him and, finding myself desiring to be closer to her body, I moved to sit his lap. Her arms slid about my waist and I wrapped my legs around his. Although we had never gone this far before, it was clearly evident that his hips were slightly wider now. Unable to stop myself I tightened my fingers in his hair and led my other hand up his back, encouraging us closer together, Edward tightened her arms in response.

The need to breathe becoming unbearable I pulled back for a second and sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his breasts against mine as I did so. The sound of Edward's soft moan shocked me into opening my eyes.

Edward's eyes opened in shock and she looked at me. I could feel my face growing hotter as I realised how much that kiss had turned me on. I quickly climbed off him and ran from the room without a word. Once outside I leaned against the door and fell to the ground attempting to ignore the pounding of my heart.

I had kissed Edward as a girl to make him feel better about herself. I'm not attracted to women. I mean I love Edward and I would do whatever it takes to help him in any way I could, but I wasn't attracted to him like that. I was in love with the person inside, not the body. And I could learn to accept his new body over time, but I was not _physically_ attracted to Edward in that way any more. Just because my body reacted to the kiss doesn't mean I am attracted to her like that.

**But how could I explain that without making him feel worse?**

And that was when I realised how my leaving could have been interpreted.

Forcing my breaths back to normal I stood and walked in to find her sitting on the bed, her hair and clothes slightly dishevelled.

I swallowed once before speaking. I could still taste him. "Edward." He looked up at me and I continued, unsure of what I was going to say. "I'm sorry I ran off like that." I told him and he nodded, looking down again. "I just didn't expect things to go that far, it kinda frightened me a little, because I'm used to you stopping me." She nodded again and I climbed onto the bed again and lifted her chin up forcing her to look me in the eye. "I love you Edward." I told him sincerely. "This is a little scary and hard to deal with, but I'll get used to it. If you can accept this then so can I." I leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "See, it'll be okay." I told him and it was good to see her smile.

**I am straight though, just because I liked it doesn't mean I'm gay, I'm not, I just love Edward is all.** Or at least that is what I told myself.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Vistit From The Doctor

**Chapter 7 – Visit From The Doctor**

**Seth's POV**

We all sat around the table at Sam and Emily's for lunch, catching up and discussing pack stuff. Which was kinda boring so I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as I ate. I had half a muffing in my mouth when it struck again. I had grown rather good at hiding it these last few days, but it was getting worse, and this one was worse than ever. Pain erupted through my entire body, burning, stretching, tearing, all coupled with the uncontrollable urge to phase. This one was so bad I coughed up the muffin on the table and fell off my chair.

Everyone crowded around and I lay on the floor writhing in agony. I couldn't fight it this time, I _needed_ to phase. I forced myself to my feet and struggled out the door, dismissing their questions with my croaked response of, "I need to phase."

Once outside I didn't have time to bother with my clothes, I just focused on my wolf form and forced myself into it. Phasing wasn't usually this difficult or painful, but I felt the pain collect in my ears and I could feel the familiar warmth of blood running down the sides of my large furry head as everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Carlisle standing over me. My pack were all standing around looking worried and so was a copper haired vampire woman who looked familiar for some reason. **Oh Edward, right. I forgot what she looked like now.**

Edward rolled her eyes and Carlisle started talking to me, asking me to phase back and what-not. Now Carlisle is a pretty okay guy, but does he have to take three sentences to explain what he could say in three words?** Maybe I'm just on edge from the whole passing out thing.** Yeah that was probably it.

Phasing was not as hard as it was earlier, but it was still more difficult than it should have been.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked as someone handed me a pair of pants which I quickly put on.

"I feel fine." I assured him before trying to change the subject. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Edward was suddenly standing in front of me, holding out a damp cloth. "Now if you are going to try and bullshit everyone into thinking that nothing is wrong with you." **She looks pissed.** "You might want to wash the blood out of your ears first." **Damn.** "It would be slightly more convincing that way."

**Is it really that obvious?** I thought, cursing the fact that it would be difficult lying my way through this one.

"Yes it is that obvious." Edward answered my unasked question. **She looks **_**really**_** pissed.** "Probably because I am. Seth you are my friend, you saved my life, and I care about you. And you wont even tell people when something is seriously wrong with you?" Edward almost yelled at me. **God she sounds like my sister.** "And stop swearing at me."

I grabbed the cloth and began wiping the drying blood from the sides of my face. "Look it's nothing okay." I insisted trying not to look at anyone.

"It is _not_ nothing Seth!" Leah practically screamed at me. "Your ears were bleeding, you passed out, what am I missing here? Because I know that is not everything." **If this is how they react at least it wasn't my eyes bleeding this time.**

"This time?" Edward asked. **Crap.** "And will you stop swearing at me?" She then turned to her father, "His eyes have been bleeding as well, and this is not the first time." Edward told him.

"Seth why didn't you tell anyone?" Sam asked being his demanding Alfa self.

"Because I knew everyone would overreact." I told him.

"Seth, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, more persistently this time.

"I told you I feel fine." I reminded him. "It comes and goes." I told them all, knowing that I had no other option than to spill everything. "I am absolutely fine, and then it just hits. I get dizzy, and sick, and it hurts, and I feel like phasing. And then I bleed, and it is gone, just like that. I feel fine." I stopped talking and everyone thought about what I had said.

"How frequently does it happen?" Carlisle asked me.

I bit my lip before responding. "Usually only about twice a day." I couldn't look at anyone as I spoke.

"Can you give me a more accurate description of what you feel when it happens?" The doctor asked me with more of his stupid questions.

"It hurts, it feels like someone is trying to shred my skin from my body while my bones and blood are on fire." I admitted and I heard my sister gasp. "And the urge to phase is almost unbearable, but I feel as though I'll explode if I do phase. And when I fight it the pain all collects in one area, and then that area bleeds." I sighed as I finished speaking.

"If it is this bad how have you been able to hide it from me?" Leah asked, less angry and more concerned.

"Because it isn't usually this bad." I looked anywhere but at her as I spoke.

"So the pain has been getting worse?" Carlisle spoke again and his voice was aggravating.

"Yes." That came out a lot more annoyed than I had intended it to. "I have never actually phased or passed out before.

"I am merely trying to help you Seth, I want to work out what is happening to you so that I can treat you." He assured me and I nodded, not trusting my voice. I knew he was right, but he was just pissing me off right now. "Tell me about the blood." Carlisle prompted, causing me to sigh.

"The pain collects in some area and then it bleeds from that area. Not that complicated." My words were not _meant_ to sound condescending. "First time it was my nose, and I just thought it was a simple nose bleed. The second time I thought I was crying from the pain, I had no idea it was blood until I saw it. The third time was my stomach, and I threw up blood. The fourth time was my eyes. Fifth time was my ears, then my nose, stomach, eyes, eyes, ears nose, etcetera. Do you really need a list?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It would help but I can easily make do without." **Can this guy not understand sarcasm?** "Are there any other symptoms?" I always used to hate going to the doctors as a kid.

"He's overly emotional." Edward piped up and all I could think was, **and how do you know what's going on inside my head.** I instant realised the absurdity of that thought and wished he had not heard it. "He is quicker to anger and everything you say makes it harder for him _not_ to hit you." **Stupid invasive mind reader, who has no concern for other people's privacy.**

"Yeah because it is _soo_ unlike a werewolf to want to kill a vampire." Jacob said rolling his eyes. **Can that jerk just get **_**over**_** himself already.**

"It's not just vampires Jacob." Edward informed him, and I could tell the hate was mutual. "You are pissing him off too with your hate for vampires. As well as Sam for being a voice of authority, Leah for being his sister who can piss him off without even trying, and me for getting inside his head, and not liking you." She seemed to have no problem telling other people how I felt.

"Do you have _no_ sense of privacy you stupid vampiric bitch?" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth but it was too late to take it back. My face was forcibly turned to the right by the force of her slap.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Slap

**Chapter 8 – The Slap**

**Seth's POV**

"Do you have _no_ sense of privacy you stupid vampiric bitch?" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth but it was too late to take it back. My face was forcibly turned to the right by the force of her slap.

Now _normally_ the pack would have killed any vampire who struck a werewolf, especially on our own territory, but I guess everyone was too surprised to act.

I looked up to see Edward looking just as shocked as everyone else and staring at her hand, as if wondering whether or not she had actually hit me. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, not taking her extremely wide eyes off her hand as she spoke. She stood there for a moment trying to shake off her shock before walking it off and complaining, "I _hate_ this body." She dropped her head in her hands and the fact that she looked so non-threatening was probably the only reason she was still alive.

"Looks I'm not the only one who can't control their emotions now?" I commented and she turned to look at me.

"I don't know how women do it." She said, the anger from both of us having magically disappeared. "I'm so sorry I hit you." She tried to apologise but I wouldn't hear it.

"And I called you a stupid vampiric bitch." I reminded her.

Edward just glared at me. "Are you _trying_ to make me slap you again?" She asked with no hint of amusement.

I laughed at her and her glare intensified. "I'm sorry, I promise never to make fun of your intelligence or species again." The promise was not sincere but I meant it all the same.

"I don't care about that part." I raised an eyebrow in question and she continued. "I don't care if you insult my intelligence because I know you don't mean it, and I don't care if you insult my species because I am a vampire and I accepted it decades ago." She bit her cheek before continuing. "But you called me a bitch, and bitch is a strictly female insult. Despite my physical appearance, I still have the mind of a man, even if I am controlled by the emotions of a woman." Edward did not meet my eye throughout her entire speech.

"Winy little bitch." I heard Leah say and turned to see her leaning against a tree and staring at Edward. "What are you going to swat at me too?" She taunted and I looked at Edward to see her struggling to remain in control of her emotions. "Well unlike my brother, I hit back. Women are not weak and pathetic, that is just you. Women are hardly more emotional than men, the only difference is, you aren't used to it. All girls go through that annoying stage of getting used to the crazy emotions their bodies throw at them, its called puberty, enjoy." Her gaze did not waver for a second as she glared daggers at my friend. "Hell werewolves go through something scarily similar, so I effectively went through it twice and you don't see me slapping people like a winy pathetic little bitch. And if you are going to insist that you are still a man, then you are not allowed to insult _my_ gender."

Nothing was said for a few very long moments as everyone looked back and forth between Leah and Edward.

"When did these random attacks of pain start Seth?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence and drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, my health. I should have been annoyed at him, but I was too busy being glad my sister was not about to kick Edwards arse.

"Umm... Almost a week ago I think." I told the doctor who considered my answer before continuing with his questions.

"And was that the first time you have phased since it happened?" He surprised me with that one, because I honestly had to think about it.

After a few moments of backtracking my entire week I answered him. "Yes, the last time I phased before today was the battle."

Carlisle thought carefully before suggesting, "I'm not sure what could be causing this, but if I could get you back to the house and run some tests, cross reference your medical condition with a healthy male of your species, I may be able to identify the difference and devise a medical solution to your problem." He worded his sentences carefully so as not to upset the pack.

"You want him to go with you, to a house full of _vampires?_" Sam demanded angrily.

"Gladly." I sad, catching the attention of everyone present. "I would rather be poked and prodded with needles than coughing up blood." I told him casually.

"It would also help if I could monitor your condition to see how it progresses overnight, if you say it is increasing it would be helpful to know how long we have until whatever this is reaches its peak. What will happen at that time is indeterminable at this moment, however most likely it would not be good, and I would greatly appreciate knowing how long I have to find a way to stop it." Carlisle really was good with words, considering what he was proposing.

"He is not _staying_ at your house; there is _no_ way that is happening." Sam continued to refuse but I butted in once again.

"Sure because me dying is a much better idea." _That_ shut him up real fast. "Like he said we don't know how long we could have left until I drop dead or whatever is going to happen to me, and the sooner we know the better. So here's what we'll do, I will go back with them and be a pin cushion while Leah goes home and packs some of my clothes, and someone else can show up in an hour so that Carlisle can stab them with needles as well. Because the sooner I get my check-up the better." I smiled at him convincingly and with a few more minutes of persuading and Carlisle inviting Leah to stay over as well and make sure they don't murder me in my sleep, Sam let me go and the three of us left rather quickly.

I waited until we were a good distance away before speaking. "It's okay, they can't see you now." I told Edward who was really bad at hiding his emotions in this new body and she promptly broke down into tears.

"You noticed that too I take it?" Carlisle asked already knowing the answer.

"Is it really that obvious?" Edward sobbed looking up at me.

"No." I assured him shaking my head. **Yes. Damn.** "I'm sure no one else noticed."

"I really am pathetic." She sobbed as I put my arm around her. **Wow her body is so cold.** I shivered as I touched her skin.

"Yeah I hate this body too." Edward said, burrowing her face into my chest. "It's disgusting I know."

**Crap, what do I say in a situation like this.** I looked at Carlisle helplessly who shrugged a silent apology. "You are not disgusting Edward." I told her desperately trying to comfort her but not knowing how. "You are very pretty."

Edward sobbed harder and I instantly knew I had said the wrong thing. "I don't want to be pretty Seth, I want to be _me_." I held her tight as she cried for a few moments and then dried her tears. "I'm sorry." Was all she said as she walked on ahead.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Carlisle once she was a short distance away.

The man sighed before admitting. "Edward has her good and bad days, she finds the rush of emotions rather difficult to control and she is having trouble accepting what has happened to her." He looked at Edward as if he wished he could fix everything that had happened, and he probably was thinking something along those lines.

I just had to ask. "So its okay to say she? I just want to be clear so I don't make things worse." I added, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

"Edward is not the only one who has to adjust to this situation, and it has been hard on all of us." Carlisle told me. "Everyone approaches the subject in different ways, as far as I am concerned, Edward is my son. She may be female now, but I will continue to view her as my son until such a time as she asks me not too." Okay that kind of made sense. "Some people still address Edward as a man, and some even refer to her as their sister. But as a doctor I acknowledge Edward's gender as what she physically is, however I still see her as my son." I just nodded as Carlisle reached the end of his explanation, and to be honest, that is not a bad way of looking at things.

* * *

**~SophieAngel69**


	9. Chapter 9 - Diagnosis

**Chapter 9 - Diagnosis**

**Sam's POV**

We all waited in the living room for Dr Cullen to arrive with the results of all his tests. Granted I was not to happy about the vampire doctor examining us, but if it would help Seth we could put our differences aside for a few days. I decided the leeches were probably only doing this because Seth saved Edward's life a while back.

Carlisle walked into the room flipping through some handwritten notes.

"So doc," I heard Seth say in a comedic tone. "What's the verdict?"

Carlisle met his gaze looking grim. "I wish you had come to me sooner." Was all he said and the whole room fell silent.

Seth was the first to speak up. "So I'm guessing the news is not good." He prompted and the doctor explained.

"Your condition is deteriorating at an extremely accelerated rate. I do not have much time to find a way to fix this, you have days at best." There was a long pause before he continued, with his eyes on the papers. "If I cannot find a way to treat you in time, your condition will worsen rapidly, these random attacks of pain will become more frequent and more painful until your body can no longer cope with the extent of the damage that it will give out." There was silence once again as his words sunk in.

"So basically," Seth began. "If you can't fix me within the next few days, I'll die." He seemed so casual about the whole thing.

"Effectively yes." The vampire admitted before leaving the room on the excuse of wasting time we don't have.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Leah demanded of her brother once the doctor had left.

"Well it's all very simple." He told her. "Either I will get better, or I will die, either way the pain stops. So why complain about what I can't change when I can look on the bright side of things. In a few days, the agonising pain will go away." He smiled at her reassuringly and she slapped him.

"You are not going to die!" She ordered him with tears in her eyes.

"That is the outcome I am hoping for." He assured her and I turned away.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"So basically," I began. "If you can't fix me within the next few days, I'll die."I asked the doc as I attempted to process this new-found knowledge.

"Effectively yes." Carlisle confirmed and I attempted to hold back my fear. "I should get back to finding how to help you." He suggested walking out of the room. "I really don't have time to waste." No matter how much he acted as though there was some assemblance of hope, I knew, there was no way I would survive this.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Leah demanded, being the caring big sister she was. It was for her that I could not let anyone see me worry.

"Well it's all very simple." I told her, trying to sound optimistic. "Either I will get better, or I will die, either way the pain stops. So why complain about what I can't change when I can look on the bright side of things. In a few days, the agonising pain will go away." I smiled at her what I hope was reassuringly and she slapped me. It was comforting to have Leah with me during this time.

"You are not going to die!" She ordered me on the verge of tears.

"That is the outcome I am hoping for." I assured her with a confident smile and she walked off in a huff.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"You okay?" I asked Seth as he had wandered off alone.

"Like you don't already know." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're right." I told him, not bothering to lie. "I know how scared you are, and I know you don't want to die." I admitted. "But why did you hide this so long? Carlisle would have a better chance of helping you if you brought it to him sooner." I told him and he sighed.

"Because I was scared." Seth admitted. "I knew it would probably be something like this, and I was scared to know about it." He did not meet my eyes as he spoke.

We were silent for a moment until I decided to change the topic. "Thank you for before." I said and he nodded.

"Its fine, does that happen a lot?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You have _no_ idea." I mumbled before looking at him once more. "I am crazily sensitive and over emotional, and this body is just so hard to control." I complained, earning a chuckle from my werewolf friend.

**It can't be that hard to control a new body.** He did not voice his comment but I was offended all the same.

"Oh come on, you could not adapt to a change like this any better than I could." It was a stupid comment, and I felt ridiculous once the words had left my mouth.

"Try learning to walk on four legs." He countered and I had no response to that. "I think learning to walk with wider hips would not be so hard in comparison." He stated and I quickly found the humour in it.

"Tell me that when you have dealt with both problems." I said and with a quiet chuckle from each of us we both fell into a comfortable silence. Well as comfortable as anything could be, seeing as I was not in my body, my body had been changed, it was no longer my own. But Seth was one of the few people who truly accepted me.

Some tried to pretend it hadn't happened, others expected me to just accept it and move on, Seth on the other hand, just accepted me for what I am. Me.

I hope Carlisle can help him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Any guesses on what will happen to Seth?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Midnight Pains

**Chapter 10 – Midnight Pains**

**Leah's POV**

I could not get comfortable, this place reeked of vampire. **How could my brother be comfortable here?** I wondered, wrinkling my nose at the smell.

Suddenly I felt this awful pain rip through me. I felt as though my chest were being ripped open. **Seth!** I had to find Seth. Something was wrong.

In some ways it felt like the pull of when he had first gone through the change, only that wasn't painful. This felt like he was dying. I couldn't lose him.

I flung myself from the bed and scrambled to the door. The pain of my impending loss made walking difficult.

The stab of pain and grief attacked me every time I tried to stand, causing me to fall to my knees once more. As I stumbled into the hallway, one of those leeches was at my side. Part of me wanted to attack him, to kill him if he dared touch me, but I was to overcome with my worry for Seth. I didn't even complain when he wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me to my feet.

I should have killed the monstrous parasite, but he was helping me to Seth, so instead I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and allowed him to help me stand, a task that the crushing pain in my heart was making impossible.

He quickly brought me down the hallway to the room in which my brother lay, when it stopped and we froze. I panicked, **was he dead?** I didn't feel any grief, just the absence of pain and worry. I quickly gathered the courage to pull the door open and what I saw shocked me beyond all else.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was downstairs with my family, everyone was feeling rather down due to the fact there was a dying werewolf in our house. Now no one particularly _liked_ the werewolves, but Seth was just a kid. Not to mention he saved my brother's life. Or my sister's life, I'm really not sure how that whole thing works.

We were all just talking, about anything but the 14 year old boy who would be dead within a few days when I felt it. Someone was in great emotional pain, and it wasn't hard to work out whom the emotions were coming from.

The only people upstairs were Bella, Edward, and the werewolves. So I assumed that the grief was for Seth. As I ran up the stairs, my family hot on my heels, my theory was confirmed when I saw the female werewolf, Leah I think her name was, stumbling out of Carlisle and Esme's room.

For her to be struggling to walk the pain must have been greater than I knew, she was probably feeling physical pain at the loss of her brother. **Wait... Was he dead?** That would explain the grief, although he could just be dying.

I wrapped my arm around the young woman's waist and led her towards my room, where her brother had been sent to sleep. As we approached the door, all the emotional pain I had been feeling from her stopped and we both froze. What had been happening in my room? Had Seth been dying and now he was dead? Or had he magically gotten better?

I watched her stand there, too afraid to open the door and find out. But her love for her brother drove her on and her hesitation lasted only a second before she reached for the handle.

As the door swung open and the person in my bed sat up, my eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Any guesses what happened to Seth? It **_**should****_ be revealed next chapter._**

**_fanfanfiction - I promise you there will be A LOT of Seth in this story._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Shower

**Chapter 11 – The Shower**

**Seth's POV**

I lay in the bed I had been directed to for the night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep, when it happened again. The pain struck and I bit back my screams. I tried to fight the pain but it was too much, I felt the tears run down my face and I knew that they were not normal tears, but it didn't stop. The pain was so much I could not make myself fight it, so I gave in. It intensified the second I stopped fighting and I felt the uncontrollable urge to phase which I gave in to. Phasing had never been this difficult, or slow, or painful before, and when it was finally over I opened my eyes to see the door fly open and my sister standing next to Jasper in the doorway. The rest of the Cullens were stepping in behind them.

I could feel the liquid on my cheeks but I did not touch the blood, I didn't want to make a mess. I could have sworn I had phased, but I was definitely still human.

"Sorry about the blood." I apologised shakily, knowing that I had most likely gotten some on the sheets. My voice sounded unfamiliar and I was breathing heavily, thankful that the pain had stopped. "I think I need to take a shower." I noted and Esme stepped past the others to help me up.

My steps seemed unsteady and it took me a moment to walk, even with Esme's help with the task. On the way down the hall I received quite a few odd looks; Edward in particular was staring at me in shock. Once I arrived at the bathroom I mumbled my thanks to Esme and walked in on my own unsteady legs.

I approached the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. **How had I not noticed my hair before now?** I thought as I viewed my feminine face. My long brown hair fell halfway down my back and my long thick lashes were coated in my own sticky blood, which had made trails down my slender face. My cheekbones were much softer and less defined; the same went for my jaw line that was so sleek and feminine I hardly even looked like me.

I was much shorter as well and my body was far slimmer than before. And then there were the breasts. I decided to ignore the rest of my body, that was just too weird to think about at the moment, and I looked upon my face once more as I turned on the tap and washed away the blood. With my face now clean I could see my eyes were softer, rounder, and more defined by my lashes.

Having finished critiquing my face I turned the shower on and undressed. The fabric felt strange as it slid off my unfamiliar body. The water was also odd as it poured over my new naked form.

I did not wash myself, I just stared at my hand for a moment, before reaching out to touch it. My skin felt so soft, and I ran my fingers down my arm, then shoulder. I proceeded to explore my new body with my hands, although some areas I deliberately avoided.

Although I would not touch my breasts, I could not help but look. It was kind of sad that the first naked breasts I ever saw wound up being my own.

As my fingers trailed feather-light touches over my stomach a strange tingling sensation shot through my body at my touch and I quickly retracted my hand as though it were poisonous. Never doing that again, way too weird.

I decided instead to play with my hair, that was new. I had never had such long hair before, it was strange, interesting. I twisted the wet strands between my fingers and thought about how I would have to adjust to this change. Would I just ignore it like I ignored my fur and let it do whatever. Or would I have to look after it? I should probably do that actually.

I saw some shampoo and conditioner outside the shower and reached for it curiously. I know it may seem stupid, but washing my hair was one of the strangest things I had done in my life. It was so long, and my whole body felt different. The suds running down my back was just crazy, and it was irritating to have to make sure that I got every strand covered in the product. It was strange, and knew, and crazy, and frustrating, but overall, it was actually rather relaxing.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not the longest chapter in the world and some of you may already have guessed what was happening to Seth, Aislynnrose2010 did at least.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Women Are Geniuses

**Chapter 12 – Women Are Geniuses**

**Edward's POV**

"It was Riley," I told them all. "He barely touched Seth, I had just assumed it didn't work on him because he was a werewolf. But now it would seem it just works differently." I explained deep in thought about how strange this all was.

"That would seem the most likely scenario Edward." My adoptive father agreed. "Seth, how long have these pains been going on _exactly?_" He asked, turning to the young suddenly female werewolf who was struggling to dry his hair.

"Come to think of it..." Seth said, attacking his hair with the towel. "Since the night of the battle actually." He admitted before sighing in frustration and addressing all the women in the room. "How do you dry this stuff?" He asked, grabbing clumps of his hair. "Every time I think it's no longer full of water, it starts dripping again. I have no problem with it being damp, but it won't stop wetting everything around me. Including my back, which is a whole different shape. I mean you wouldn't think it would be that different," Seth started rambling about the shape of his back, having suddenly forgotten about his wet hair. "Because men and women's backs are fairly similar right? Only they're not, it is so _weird_. It's all smooth, and the spine is so much more noticeable, and it's so small. Did anyone notice I am smaller? Because either I shrunk or you all grew, I was tall before..." Carlisle, thankfully cut him off.

"Well it would seem," Carlisle began, "that this change your body has undergone, has caused whatever was killing you, to stop. Without any explanation, your body seems absolutely fine. There is no deterioration, and your body no longer shows signs of distress. In fact you seem perfectly healthy." My father assured him.

"So I'm not dying?" Seth clarified.

"No, not any more." Carlisle assured him. "However what I think would be best is if you go and get some sleep, have a decent rest, and then tomorrow night, when your body has adapted to the changes, I can run some tests, and see how this has affected you." He advised.

"Sure thing," Seth agreed. "One condition." Carlisle looked at him in question, waiting to hear Seth's condition. "_Someone_ has to tell me what women do with their hair!" He exclaimed, struggling with it once more.

Esme got up from the couch, walked out of the room, and returned seconds later with a dry towel. She took the sopping wet towel from the werewolf, and proceeded to wrap his hair in the dry one.

"Ah." Seth remarked, feeling the concealed hair, which was no longer soaking the couch. "That actually works. Women are geniuses."

"Be that as it may, you should try and get some rest." Carlisle insisted once more. "You have been through a lot."

"Yeah, I should probably do that." He said, standing, and walking unsteadily from the room. I completely understood his trouble walking as it was the hips that mess him up.

"So just to make sure," Leah spoke up once he was out of earshot. "My..." She stopped herself from saying brother. "Seth is okay?"

"As far as I can tell, he is fine." Carlisle assured her. "Edward, you should go with him." My father advised. "You are the only person who understands what he is going through. It would not hurt either of you to talk about your difficulties." Knowing he was right, I agreed and left the room to follow Seth.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Incase it is not properly explained, Seth was fighting the change his body was going through and that is why he was sick. What do you all think about Seth's change?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	13. Chapter 13 - She

**Chapter 13 – She**

**Edward's POV**

I knocked on the door to Alice and Jasper's room where Seth had been staying and waited for his permission before entering.

I walked in to find him face down on the bed with his arms stretched out in front of him, his hips slightly off the bed and his right leg stretched up behind him as though he were attempting to point to the roof with his toes. For some reason his position reminded me of a cat.

"Seth?" I asked, walking cautiously towards him.

"Hey Edward," he swapped legs as he spoke. "Come sit down." He gestured with his head the the half of the bed he was not lying on. "What's up?" He asked me as I sat beside him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I told him, watching carefully as he rolled onto his side to face me. "I know how scary it can be, and I thought you might like to talk." I tried to smile but I was distracted by him laying on his back and holding himself up with his arms and legs while trying to force his stomach as far into the air as he could.

"Actually yeah I do have a few question." Seth said while lowering his hips.

"Shoot." I offered, spreading my arms, allowing him permission to ask whatever he wished.

"Is it just me or are you also crazily flexible?" I had no idea how to answer that.

After a few long moments I forced myself to answer his question. "I don't know." I told Seth while he continued to twist his new body into strange positions beside me on the bed. "I have been doing my best to ignore what has happened, its all too strange and just wrong. This body isn't mine, and I don't care what it can and cannot do." I don't think I've ever actually said that out loud before.

Seth stopped stretching. He sat up and looked at me for a moment trying to work out if I was serious or not. **He honestly believes that?** Seth was genuinely surprised by my outlook on what had happened and immediately chose to contradict my words. "Sorry to have to be the one to say this Ed, but that _is_ your body now." I looked away, not daring myself to look him in the eye as he told me what I had been trying to avoid. "You might not like it but this happened, you turned into a girl, and so did I. Congratulations ma'am we are now _both_ female. You might not like it but you have to accept it, this isn't going to go away. I guess its easier for me to accept because I've already gone through something a little similar. I change my physical form all the time, so for me it's just like that, only I can never go back to being a guy. And yeah, that sucks, but I've got to accept it, and so do you. You are a girl now, so you're going to need to get used to it eventually." I just sat there in silence, cursing my feminine body that wanted to crawl into a ball and cry, while Seth continued to lecture me.

I was overjoyed when the door opening offered a distraction, until I saw Leah. I had been toobusy trying not to cry to notice her making her way down the hallway. Leah walked into the room and Seth stopped speaking, I however was too frozen with fear to speak. After her rant the other day I was terrified of the girl.

Instead of speaking to her brother she turned to me when she spoke. "How's Seth doing?" She asked me as though he was not there.

I noticed no malice I her thoughts and decided it was safe for me to answer. "Taking it better than I did." I told her and she nodded, seeming to have decided that that is a good thing. "He still looks like he is trying to impersonate a cat though." I added and was ever-so-slightly relieved when she chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes. "You mean the whole 'getting to know the new body' thing?" She asked and I nodded, hesitantly returning her smile. "Well I've seen that before." She assured me taking a seat on the end of the bed and including herself in the situation. "You should have seen when he first went wolf, the boy spent half an hour chasing his tail." There was no stopping it, when she said that I forgot my fear and burst out laughing, followed quickly by Leah.

"She." The quiet word broke us out of our laughing fit and we both turned to look at Seth.

"What was that?" Leah asked and Seth swallowed before hesitantly explaining herself. **Him**self, _him_self. I have to remember that, Seth is in the same position I am, and I will think of _him_ how I want others to think of me.

"Well," Seth looked scared to go on. "I am a woman now." He reminded us both. "And no matter how much I wish I was not, I have to accept that fact. I need to get used to the fact that I am now a girl, and so will everyone else. So I would appreciate it if you would address me as who and what I am. So... It's she." Seth looked directly at Leah while speaking this time with very slow and deliberate words. "I am your sister, I am a girl, and it's she, not he." And then all was silent. "I just want to try and keep things simple." He... Seth added, although it did not ease the tension in the room.

I sat there with two other people and could clearly hear all three of us thinking about how awkward this situation was, yet having no idea how to end it. Downstairs the phone began to ring but before I could use it as a way to escape this awkward silence Carlisle had to answer it. Luckily however I was then able to turn to Seth and Leah to announce a distraction. "Sam's on the phone I told them both right before Carlisle entered the room.

We were all thankful for the distraction until my father announced that he wanted to talk to Seth and heard him panicking silently.

"Seth's asleep." I announced, loud enough for it to be heard on the other end of the line.

Curious eyes turned to me and Leah stood up. "I'll talk to him." Carlisle handed her the phone and politely left the room.

"Not to be rude," the werewolf began, "but why are you calling at this hour?"

Seth and I sat quietly as we listened to the exchange. "Something woke me up," her pack leader explained. "For no reason at all, I suddenly hurt like hell, and then it was just gone. But ever since I had this desperate need to check on Seth." It would make sense for Sam to have felt it too. Seth was in danger, Leah is his sister so she knew to help him, and Sam is his pack leader so he would know to help him.

Leah nodded, her thoughts returning to the same feeling that had woken her. "Yeah, he had another one of his episodes." She told him. "Started bleeding from the eyes again, it was worse this time, but Seth is okay now." Leah assured him. "Only he's a..." I knew she was about to say 'she', but the young werewolf beside me suddenly stiffened and his... Her... Seth's eyes widened in fear. From... Seth's thoughts I could easily tell now what h... Seth's problem was.

"Asleep!" I practically shouted, trying to alert Leah to the need for secrecy. "He's taking a nap because he is very exhausted from the whole, no longer dying thing." I said to both Leah and Sam.

"Yeah," Leah backed me up, although my explanation made no sense. "Seth's fine now." She assured him. "He's all better but the doc wants to keep an eye on him for a bit so we should see you like late afternoon tomorrow, or even the day after, all depends." Leah seemed to understand that her brother... That Seth did not want the rest of the pack to know about his 'situation' just yet. "Anyway," she went on, not allowing him a chance to speak. "It's late and I need to sleep as well, so I'm going to follow my brother's _brilliant_ example." And with a fake smile that Sam couldn't even see, she hung up.

"What was that?" Leah asked us both, placing the phone down on the nearest available surface.

I looked to Seth and h... Seth began to explain. "I am going to have to accept this, but I want to postpone telling the others for as long as possible. Oh god what am I going to tell mum?"

And then my sister was in the room. "Well if you like I have a _wonderful_ idea to take your mind off all that." She announced gleefully and I groaned into my hand.

Both the werewolves turned to look at Alice as she spoke. "Edward and I are going shopping tomorrow and I think you should join us. You will be needing clothes to fit your new body type as well and Bella will be coming too." She grinned at them both, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Sorry." Seth mumbled. "But I don't really think I can _afford_ to buy a whole new wardrobe." He... Seth looked down, not willing to meet her eye.

"But..." Alice continued and I knew she had some plan to convince him,... Damn that is confusing, Seth to join us. "In exchange for making Edward feel more comfortable with the whole 'shopping for girls clothes' thing, I will buy you nice clothes. Also because I have never had a chance to go shopping with someone who is not really pale before." she added with a grin. "And Leah can come too. I buy her clothes too just for the change to dress up someone with your skin tone. And we could make it a whole girls day out kinda thing." She offered with a smile.

Seth returned her smile. "I'd love to." Seth said politely and Alice's grin grew.

"Where Seth goes, I go." Leah insisted and Alice squealed with excitement.

She bounced off the bed saying, "Tomorrow is gonna be great. I promise. But you too should get some sleep," And then she was gone.

I dropped my head in my hands with defeat. I had wanted to be quick about this. Get in, get something that fits, and get out. But now I am going on a big girls day out, and I'm one of the girls.

* * *

**_Authors Note: My work had been piling up and now deadlines are closing in so I have to take a break from writing. I wrote this story for a while before I started to upload it so I should probably be back to writing before I run out of chapters to upload; I apologise if this is not the case._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Helping Hand

**Chapter 14 – A Helping Hand**

**Edward's POV**

I regarded the garment my sister held out to me with distaste. "I'm am _not_ wearing that." I told her defiantly.

"Oh come on Eddie," She protested, using the nickname I had never accepted until now. Eddie _could_ possibly be a female nickname, yet at the same time it was still also a male name. My way of half accepting this. "You can't wear jeans forever." Another way was refusing to wear skirts.

"Watch me." Was all I said in response.

Alice pursed her lips and I blocked out the sound her her considering what to say to make me wear the dress. I had been attempting to ignore everyone's thoughts lately, I didn't want to know what they thought about me. "Edward," She said leaning close so that no human who was not right next to us would hear her. "If you try on everything I ask you to try on today, I will not so much as comment on what you wear for the rest of the century."

I looked into her eyes and scanned her mind, attempting to determine if she was serious of not. She seemed genuine. And the century had hardly begun. Almost a hundred years without Alice making me wear girly clothes in exchange for one day of looking and feeling ridiculous. Now that is an offer I could _not_ pass up. "Give me the dress." I said without breaking eye contact.

I did not like how she smiled at me but at that moment Seth stepped out of the change room wearing black tights, a very short green skirt, and a tight green shirt with a V-neck. "How do I look?" Seth asked my sister, distracting her from me.

Seth twisted her hips a few times, causing the skirt to fly out. I couldn't help but be jealous of the amount of control Seth had over the knew body that Seth had been forced into this just the night before. I had been a woman for a week and I still had difficulty walking at times. "Is the skirt supposed to do that?" Seth asked watching it move about her legs.

"Yes it is." Alice assured the young werewolf and handed Seth something else to try on. "And the skirt is definitely a keeper, looks super cute on you. She turned back to me. "Eddie," Alice only used my nickname in case someone overheard us, seeing as Edward is not a female name by any stretch of the imagination. "Go try it on." She ordered and then instantly began talking Leah into coming out of the change room in what she was wearing.

I sighed and made my way to an empty change room to try on the ridiculous blue strip of material someone had the gall to call a dress.

I had hardly managed to get the thing about my waist before I realised I had no idea how to do it up. I sighed one again before swallowing my pride and calling softly. "I think I need some help with this." A few seconds later Bella was pushed into the change room with me.

I stood there awkwardly, the 'dress' covering only my waist and my fiancé standing directly in front of me. Blushing, Bella instructed me to turn around and when I complied she lifted the top half of the dress over my shoulders and fastened it at the back. Her movements were slow, almost sensual, and we were both aware of the sexual tension between us. Things had been awkward ever since we kissed the other day, hell things had been awkward since I was turned into a girl.

Neither of us spoke or moved, we just stood there, looking at our reflections in the full length mirror. Almost fearfully, Bella's hands snaked about my waist and I instantly sank back into her. I tried to ignore the feeling of her breasts pressed against my back as she put her head on my shoulder.

Neither of us dared to break eye contact as she finally spoke. "That dress looks awful on you." She said what we had both been thinking.

"I know." I said, gently placing my hands on top of hers.

"You should take it off before Alice makes you buy it." She advised and I swallowed deeply at the thought of being partially undressed in front of her again.

Not trusting my words, I simply nodded.

"I could teach you." Bella offered shyly. "You will need to learn how to cope with strange clips and ties eventually." She reminded me and slowly retracted her hands.

Bella stepped back and my cold body instantly yearned for her warm one. I missed the contact. Bella held up my hair and told me to lift my hands to my neck. Slowly she talked me through the process of working the strange clasp until the dress fell to my waist, leaving my chest mostly exposed once more.

She grasped the bottom of the dress and I could feel her fingers graze my thighs as she lifted it over my head.

I turned around to face her, feeling exposed in my state of undress. Bella bit her lip before moving forward and pressing those lips, ever-so-gently against my own. I responded instantly kissing her back fearfully. I still wasn't sure were we stood and I hated doing anything with this body, but I couldn't resist the urge to wrap my arms around her waist as her hands very slowly snaked their way around my chest to rest against my back.

Our lips parted but my eyes remained closed as she kissed along my jaw and then down my neck. I bit back a moan and she quickly placed her lips against my own once more. The kiss was more heated by this point and she held me tighter as she caressed my back. I tightened my arms about her waist and kissed her back, enjoying the sensation of her breasts against mine when Alice's voice shocked us into pulling away.

"How long does it take to try on a dress?" My sister asked and though I instantly felt both shocked and ashamed of our little exchange, I still hated Alice for interrupting. "Surely between the two of you you must have figured it out by now.

Bella and I were both leaning against opposite sides of the change room watching each other, silently asking which of us would be the one to speak.

"Be out in a minute." I said quietly so my voice would not betray me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I apologise for the late update, it completely slipped my mind.**_

_**CharNinja LOL - I'm not sure I understand your question.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Sexy Accents

**Chapter 15 – Sexy Accents**

**Edward's POV**

I now owned far more clothes than I would ever wear, and I think Alice was trying to make me get enough clothes for the rest of the century, we had so many bags that we had to take them to the car before moving on to buying shoes. I understood why Bella fell over in everything Alice made her try, but I am a vampire, I have vampire reflexes, I should not be tripping, regardless of what footwear I have on.

I thought that Seth would have understood all my problems with this girls day out, but here he... she was, talking about how cute she looked in the outfits Alice convinced her to try on, and she instantly adapted to the idea of high heels and after a brief period when she first tried them on, she was magically able to walk perfectly.

I sat there glaring at Seth for being so well adjusted to what happened last night, whereas I was on day seven, and I was _still_ trying to master the art of walking. It was the hips that threw me off, they would sway and move so weird, I just could not walk straight.

It was surprisingly easy to see Seth as a girl now, in fact it was difficult at times to remember that Seth was a boy only the night before. Seth and Alice seemed to be the only ones who actually _wanted_ to be here. Seth walked a few steps in these ridiculously high heels and then lifted the heels off the ground and did a cute little spin, causing her new skirt to fly up about her thighs.

I couldn't help but be jealous at how easily she accepted all this, but then again, I didn't _want_ to accept it. I wanted to be me, not some woman.

I actually felt a kind of satisfaction when Seth's spin ended with her losing balance and falling over. Before she hit the floor however the sales assistant who was passing by caught her.

"Careful there darlin'" He cautioned with his thick Texan accent and a slight chuckle. "Wouldn't wanna fall and hurt that pretty face o yours now would ya?" He joked and flashed her a friendly smile.

Seth blushed, embarrassed by her mistake and smiled politely in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm Darrell," He introduced himself as he helped her to her feet. "Can I help you ladies at all?" He asked, smiling as he looked us all over, his eyes lingering on Seth longer than the rest of us.

"Yes actually," Seth said removing the shoes she wore. "Do you have this in a smaller size?" She asked holding up the creamy white/brown heels.

Darrell, the shop assistant, took the shoes from her and looked them over briefly before responding. "I'll take a look in the back and see if we have a safer size for a pretty little thing like you." He said giving the young werewolf a wink and walking away.

Seth turned back to face Alice. "Well," she said crossing her arms. "_That_ wasn't embarrassing." The sarcasm was clear in her voice but I was staring at her arms.

"How do you _do_ that?" I demanded, drawing the attention towards myself.

"Do what?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fall over and embarrass myself in front of the sales assistant?" She suggested.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "Cross your arms. I have been a woman six days longer than you have, and even _I_ don't know how to do that."

"Seriously?" Leah asked, looking at me as though I were an idiot. "How hard can it be to cross your arms?" She asked me in the most condescending manner she could.

"Actually Leah," Seth said, jumping to my rescue. "If you aren't used to a female body it can be pretty tricky." Seth walked over and sat down next to me. "Try throwing your shoulders forward like this." She demonstrated, pushing her shoulders forward and pulling her chest back. "Then cross your arms across your stomach," I followed her example, wondering how this was supposed to work. "Then just pull your shoulders back and rest your arms under you breasts." I continued to follow Seth's example and found it actually worked.

"Huh." I exclaimed as I watched how my new body folded easily under Seth's instruction.

"You should have done the stretches with me last night." She lectured and I turned away. I did not want to accept this body as my own, which meant not trying Seth's crazy ways of adjusting.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Seth asked almost shyly.

Continuing to ignore the thoughts of those around me, I nodded.

"Are you attracted to guys?" The question caught me completely off guard and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Uh..." I floundered in surprise at the last question I expected to be asked. "No." I told everyone flatly once I found my voice. "I am not attracted to men nor will I ever be." I insisted, trying to make my point _very_ clear. "I am _completely_ straight."

Seth looked at me, the murmuring of her thoughts was particularly loud and I knew she was considering her next statement very carefully yet I continued to ignore it. I did not want to hear Seth's thoughts, everything he seemed to think was about the change she had undergone, and how easy it was to accept it. "So if your straight..." I instantly realised the stupidity of my statement. "Does that mean..."

I sighed and Seth stopped talking, opting to leave the question unfinished and simply wait for me to answer. "I am a heterosexual male. I am attracted to women and women alone, as I have always been." I assured all the girls in the immediate vicinity.

Seth leaned back with a long sigh. "Well it was worth a shot." She remarked. "I'll work it out on my own."

"Work what out?" Alice asked.

"If my being a different gender changes my sexual preference." Seth told her simply. "I have always been into girls, but I cannot have been the only one to notice that that guy was hot." The young werewolf began to explain. "So now that I am a woman, are guys attractive to me and girls not? Or have I always been attracted to guys and just never noticed because I wasn't open to thinking about guys before. Now that I have gone through such an enormous change, I am trying to understand myself more. Like, am I only into guys because I am a girl now?" Seth stopped talking as the shop assistant returned, not wanting him to overhear her.

"Your in luck darlin'," He announced holding a box of the shoes she had asked for. "We happen to have a pair in your size." Darrell flashed her a smile and I began to focus on his thoughts, making everyone else's thoughts harder to ignore.

"Thanks." Seth mumbled, reaching for the box while shyly avoiding his eye.

"Allow me." The shop assistant insisted, bending down to place the shoes on her feet. "So I don't think I caught your name there beautiful." He said flirting under the pretence of polite conversation.

I was more worried about the fact that he had asked her name than his less than innocent intentions. We had not spoken about the fact that neither Seth nor I have feminine names.

"I'm Selena." She said without hesitation. **Or she could have thought about this while I was busy ignoring her thoughts.**

"Well Selena," Darrell said, smiling _far_ more than was necessary. "Why don't you take a few steps, see how well those fit." He suggested, offering his hand to help her stand.

Leah chose that moment to step forward and introduce herself. "Hi Darrell," She began dryly. "I'm Leah, mind if I ask how old you are?" Her eyebrows were raised as she was _clearly_ unamused.

"I'm nineteen." He informed her

"Well I just thought I'd point out that my baby sister Selena over here," she said gesturing to Seth, "is fourteen years old." The look of shock on the shop assistant's face was completely understandable as, although Seth was a rather small person, she did not _look_ fourteen.

"Right," he said, sucking in his cheeks in thought. "Well you girls let me know if you need anything else." He said and walked away.

"Leah!" Seth complained, glaring at her older sister.

"What, he was nineteen." She protested, not regretting her actions in the slightest. "I am not just going to sit back and let my fourteen year old... _Sister,_ get chatted up by a guy _far_ older than her."

"He was just being polite." The younger werewolf insisted.

"No he wasn't." I said, butting into their conversation. "The reason he took so long finding those shoes was because he was adjusting the camera in the back room not to face the corner, just in case he got lucky." One small look into the man's mind had told me all I needed to know. "He is a university student who got a job in a shoe store to meet girls." I informed them both and Leah smiled smugly at Seth.

"Yeah well," Seth said, desperately searching for some way to not have to admit that Leah was right. "He still had a sexy accent." She said before taking a few steps in the shoes she had taken an interest in and pretending this conversation had not happened.

* * *

_**Authors Note: What does everyone think of Seth being into guys?**_

_**CharNinja LOL - You will see, you will see. ;)**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Hands On Teaching

**Chapter 16 – Hands On Teaching**

**Edward's POV**

"I am _not_ going in there." I stated defiantly as I looked at the lingerie store Alice was directing us too.

"I saved underwear shopping until last because I thought you would probably be uncomfortable with this part of the shopping trip." Alice explained although it made no difference.

"I am not going in there." I repeated myself, crossing my arms now that I knew how to. "I am uncomfortable with the entire day, this I will simply not do. I'll go for a walk and catch up with you all later."

"I agree," Seth, who had been fine with everything else we had done today, spoke up. "Underwear shopping is one thing, but _that_ is not the kind of store I would be willing to enter." She was eyeing the lacy semi-transparent outfits in the shop window as she spoke.

"Lingerie stores sell plain underwear too." Alice informed the young werewolf.

"So does K-mart." Leah added, also not keen to enter.

"As much as I agree with Leah," Bella said, adding her opinion to the situation. "This place probably has better ranges and sized and just overall more variety, and Alice isn't going to let this drop." I rolled my eyes knowing that this was true. "Also the change rooms are more secluded." She added barely meeting my eye for a second as she spoke.

Bella and I hadn't spoken about what had happened in the change room earlier, in fact we had been avoiding each other since that encounter. But the shy look she had when our eyes met suggested that if I _did_ entertain this idea and enter the lingerie store, there may even be a sequel. I sighed, trying not to seem to eager. "Bella's right," I told the still apprehensive members of our shopping party. "They will probably have a better range of sizes, and Seth and I _do_ need to get fitted." I said, deliberately not looking at Bella while I stated my reasons for agreeing. And they were very good reasons, I had no intention to start anything with Bella, that would be irresponsible and we should definitely discuss certain things before we even _thought_ about doing anything questionable. At least that is what I told myself.

With three out of five for the idea, we went into the shop. Once in the store Alice took us straight to the closed off area in the back which housed the change rooms. She insisted we take off our shirts and let her see how well the bra's we were wearing fit us so she could get an idea on what sizes we should try.

After a lot of pinching she handed me an overly frilly bra that looked like something I would never wear. It was a brown lace pattern over top of a plain cream colour which could be seen through the holes in the pattern. "Go try that one." She suggested. "It should fit." And with that said she turned to Seth.

I paused, not wanting to admit my inexperience with female undergarments but completely unable to complete my required task unaided. "Um..." I began shyly. "I don't know how." All eyes turned to me so I elaborated further. "I don't know how to take it off and put another one on. Esme helped me put this one on."

"Edward have you been wearing the same bra for a week?" My little sister asked with a raised eyebrow.

I immediately jumped to defend myself. "I am not human, I don't sweat, so it's not unhygienic. And I only have one because it's Rose's not mine." I explained.

"Rose would have given you another if you had asked." Alice told me what I already knew.

"Well it's not a conversation I was particularly eager to have." I told her, not meeting anyone's eyes as I spoke.

"I'll teach you." Bella's voice was scarcely more than a whisper but we all heard her with ease and all eyes turned to her. "Well why do you think we took so long in the change room at the other store? I was teaching Edward how to put on and take off the dress himself. He can't really have other people dressing him for the rest of his life." She shrugged as she explained our earlier indiscretions and covered for any later indiscretions we may have. Not that we would, because that would be inappropriate.

"That is a brilliant idea." My sister agreed. "Edward, Bella, change room go." She commanded. "And don't come out until he can dress himself."

Once inside the small cubicle-like room we both became very silent as neither of us knew what was about to happen. In the room next to us I could hear Seth struggling with the clasp of the bra she wore, and a sound of triumph when she succeeded, and Bella and I were still standing there, facing the mirror, with Bella standing behind me.

Finally she made the first move as her hands slowly travelled up my sides and around my back. Her fingers slid under the strap of my bra and caressed the skin there. "Bring your hands up and grasp either side of the clasp." Bella instructed and I slowly obeyed.

She manoeuvred my hands until they were in the adequate position, with my thumbs against the skin of my back and my fingers holding the fabric against them from the other side.

"Now bend the clasp, no the other way," I tried to focus on Bella's words and follow her instructions, but I was distracted by her warm breath on my neck that sent tingles down my spine. "Just pull this side over the other side, and the clips should slide right out." Though her words were in no way sexual, her tone of voice, and the intimately close space made every word or movement extremely sensual.

As the two pieces of fabric were no longer connected, I released them and felt them fall limp at my sides. I almost sighed with relief as the tight material was no longer compressing my chest as it had been all week.

"That as uncomfortable wasn't it?" Bella asked and I simply nodded. "I'm not surprised, I saw how tight it was on you, you looked as though you would burst out of it." I closed my eyes to the sensation of Bella's hands caressing my tense back. The feeling of her skin against mine was heavenly, especially with how sensitive this body was. Her hands moved up over my shoulders and caught the straps between her fingers. As she moved her hands over my shoulders and released the straps the bra fell forward and dropped from my body to land in front of my feet. Her hands travelled down my arms and then up my sides. I held back a moan at the contact, not wanting the others to know what was happening.

And then her hands were gone. I whimpered at the lost contact and opened my eyes to see her taking the ridiculously lacy bra Alice had handed me from its hanger.

"Now this is the tricky part." She told me, holding the bra out to me. I took it from her and awaited my instructions. "Since you're new to this," Bella said, taking hold of my hands, which held either side of the bra strap. "I'll teach you a simpler way. What you do is you clasp it over your stomach." The intimacy of the moment returned as she directed my hands around to the front of my body, by wrapping her arms which held my wrists around me. Somehow in amongst the tangle of arms, the bra had become wrapped across my back.

Bella aided me in clipping up the bra and then turned it around so the cups were facing the front. "Now slip your arms through the straps." I did as she said and she proceeded to place her hands on the front of the bra. "And then all you have to do is push it up." As Bella spoke she pushed the bra up to that it sat directly over my breasts.

We both grew very silent as we became aware of the fact that she was now effectively groping me. After a long seconds pause she began caressing my breasts through the bra I was wearing.

I bit back a moan as her she placed kisses on my neck. Bella slipped her fingers inside the bra and I almost groaned as they gazed my nipples. "I like this one on you." She told he and I could feel her warm breath wash across my neck as she whispered in my ear. "You should get it."

Shortly thereafter Bella released me and walked out of the change room. I wished that she didn't have to, I wished that we weren't in public, and I wished that my sister was not right outside. I hated that we had to stop, but I knew one thing for certain. I am buying this bra!

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you all liked that one, this will come up again later.**_

_**Daisy - I'm glad you like my story and I only hope that you will like where it is going and when the pack find out about Seth it will be quite dramatic if all turns out as planned. I also really like the idea of the pack catching him doing **_**something****_ that reveals his preference but I'm not sure if it will fit with how I intent to work things._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Pin Cushion

**Chapter 17 – Pin Cushion**

**Seth's POV**

After a long evening of being poked and prodded by Carlisle, and stuck with so many needles I felt like a pin cushion, the conclusion was however, that I healed slightly faster than I had as a man and was way better at taking pain, I also had all the necessary organs to be considered a girl, however my reproductive cycle seemed to be sort of frozen, like Leah, so I wont have to worry about getting a period unless I stop phasing. I am rather grateful for this fact.

However now is the really important test, now is time to see if I _can_ phase.

Everyone was outside waiting to see if this would work. I stepped behind a tree and stripped out of my incredibly cute dress and took a deep breath before forcing my body into my wolf form.

Not only could I phase, but my wolf form was still male. My mind joined with those of my pack as Quill and Paul were out on patrol.

**Seth, how are you doing? You okay there with all those Vampires?** Paul asked me.

**Hey kid, good to see your still alive.** Quil's much more considerate voice commented before I could answer Paul.

**I'm fine guys.** I assured them.**The doc just wants to see how my condition affects my ability to phase.** I said as Carlisle examined my wolf form, asking me questions like, "Do you have any unusual aches or pains?" "Is there anything out of the ordinary?" Carlisle asked the questions while Edward conveyed my answers and Quil and Paul scoffed at how casual I was around vampires.

As I went behind the tree to phase back I said my goodbyes to my pack. **Oh by the way guys,** I added as an afterthought. **Doc doesn't think I'm dying any more, might be coming home tomorrow. **And with that said I phased back into my human form while standing behind the same tree as before.

It wasn't until I had the dress in my hand that I realised it wouldn't fit me. I just stood there in shock, observing my completely male form for I don't know how long until Edward's arm stuck out from the other side of the tree holding out some men's clothes which I graciously accepted and quickly dressed in.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask.

"Seth are you okay?" It was definitely my sisters voice this time.

"I'm fine." I insisted, stepping out from behind the tree as I did up the buttons. There were a lot of shocked faces. "I'm better than fine. I'm a guy again!" I couldn't help but grin at this fact. "I'm a guy!" I said again. "I have a penis! I have a penis!" I chanted repeatedly as I did a little happy dance celebrating this fact.

Leah blinked. "All day, and last night you were insisting you were a girl and you spent all day trying on girly clothes, and now your _happy_ your a guy again?" She asked in shock.

"Well yeah," I responded. "I was adjusting. But now I am back to normal, why would you think that wouldn't make me happy?" I asked my sister, unsure of her meaning.

"Well..." My sister hesitated. "You seemed happy, and you were fine with it." She said looking at the ground as she spoke. "Not to mention you are are more girly than me, or anyone I know, I just assumed you were happier that way." She pursed her lips as she finished speaking and a blush made it's way across her cheeks from her admission.

"Nope." I told her. "I like being a guy." And then an idea struck me. "I wonder." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and focused on my female form. I heard a few gasps and I opened my eyes to view myself. I didn't even have to look, I could feel the now too wide waist of my pants hanging low on my hips and my breasts ever-so-slightly straining the buttons of my shirt. "I can phase back and forth." I remarked, eyeing my once again female body.

"Seth," Carlisle began but I spoke before he could continue.

"I know, I know." I sighed and phased back into my male form. "Time to be a pin cushion again."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Bit of a short one but important none the less.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Having People Close

**Chapter 18 - Having People Close**

**Edward's POV**

I waited until everyone was busy thinking about Seth before I ran too my room and and threw myself at the bed. I hated this. I hated all of this. Seth was the only one who understood, and now I was once again on my own in this. It aggravated me that Seth was the only one out of the two of us to actually be _happy_ as a girl, and _he_ was the one who could change back. I was forced to be this woman and I hated every second of it, the worst part, I was beginning to accept it. I felt as though I were loosing myself and becoming someone new. I wish I had died in that battle. At least I wouldn't have to live like this.

I lay there for hours until Seth walked in without knocking. I didn't have to read his mind to know he was worried about me.

I did my best to block out his thoughts as he sat on the bed beside me. "You okay?" He asked I couldn't hold back a snide chuckle. **No I am not okay.** "I figured as much. Look I can't know what you're going though. I mean, yeah, for a day I thought I would be stuck as a girl. But I never had to come out to my entire family, or live like that. I can take the easy way out and be a coward who lives with this in silence. Hell I could just never take my female form again and live as man no problem. But you are stuck with this, and I wish I could help. The sad part is, if I had to live as a girl, I could do it. And _I'm_ the one who can change back. But I know what it's like to be an outcast. I am the youngest person ever to have gone through the change. Everyone else was 16 or older, but I was 14. They look at me and Leah like we're different, she a girl and I'm a kid. They say that they accept us but the the prejudice is there. And now I can also phase into a girl. Now I'm not just a baby, I'm a freak too. So I'm gonna be a coward and not tell the pack because I _can_ keep it a secret. I get that its hard for you, but you don't have to be alone in this." Seth finished speaking and crept across the bed.

She lay behind me and wrapped her arms about me comfortingly. **Okay I **_**know **_**she was a man when he walked in here.** "You're not alone Ed. I'm not stuck like this but I'm a freak so I guess we sorta fit." I leaned back into her tiny body and it was nice to be held by someone who didn't make my body do strange things. Bella is the only one who has held me since this happened. I don't like to be touched, it reminds me that everything feels different.

We lay there in silence for a long time. "Why Selena?" I asked after a few long moments, speaking for the first time since Seth had entered my room.

"Oh," Seth was caught of guard by my question. "Well I figured if I was going to be a girl I would need a girly name, and while Seth _could_ be a girls name, it didn't sound very feminine, and it did _not_ seem appropriate for someone with a small dainty figure like mine." She explained. "So I figured I would need a knew name, at least in public. So I chose Selena. It's kinda like my name I guess."

"I'm going to need a new name then aren't I?" I asked sadly. "Seeing as I _am_ stuck like this and Edward is a masculine name without a doubt." I didn't want a new name. I liked my name just fine. And I didn't want to accept what was happening to me. But I had to. **And I'm crying again. I hate this body.**

"Well you could always take the easy way out and just feminise your name." She suggested. "You could be Edwina."

"No!" I said it so fast she hadn't even finished saying the name. "That is a terrible name." I told her.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, sounds like the name of an evil witch in a fairy tale." I laughed along with her at that. "You don't have to think of one if you don't want to." Seth told me, continuing the conversation. "People don't usually pick their own names. You could ask someone else to think of a name for you if you like." She suggested and I thought that idea might be easier. **But who would I ask, and what if I didn't like the name they chose?**

But the conversation was over as Leah walked in the door. I didn't want Leah to see me feeling vulnerable, not after how she went off at me the other day.

"And now we have all the misfits in the same room." Seth announced, refusing to release me from her comforting embrace.

She looked at me differently then, part of me wanted to know what she was thinking, but I knew there was pity in the way she looked at me and I would prefer to not know than to hear anyone pitying me.

"Carlisle says you are fine and we can go home now." She said to her... Well sister at this exact moment, and then let her gaze fall to me once more. "When you are ready I guess." And then instead of leaving the room she came and joined us on the bed.

"If you are going to give me a speech about not fitting in," I told her, "don't bother. Seth beat you to it."

Leach chuckled at that. "Yeah well, sometimes it helps to just have people close to you." And with that said she sat beside Seth and I. Leah didn't hug me like Seth did, and I was glad for that, she still scares me, but she did place a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled. Maybe I wasn't _completely_ alone.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A little corny but I hope you guys like it. What do you think about the growing friendship between Edward and Seth?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Telling Mother

**Chapter 19 – Telling Mother**

**Edward's POV**

I felt Seth stiffen as we approached his home. Carlisle and I had grudgingly been allowed to drive them home, after a not quite so small argument. Leah reached out and stroked his tense back in an attempt to calm him. "It's gonna be okay." She promised him.

Seth smiled a confident smile that he did not believe at us both. "I know." He said simply.

"I'm here for you." I reminded him, for what little it was worth. Seth was willing to help me with my problems, the least I could do was be there for him in return.

Carlisle parked the car and Leah, Seth and I slowly made our way inside the unfamiliar house. It was small, homely, and the woman who rushed out to embrace both her children honestly made the house feel alive with memories belonging to my new friend and his sister.

**Thank **_**god **_**he's all right. **"I was so worried." She announced, hugging Seth tighter.

"Mum, I'm fine." He assured her.

She held on tight for another long minute before finally releasing her children with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Um, mum..." Seth begins, awkwardly trying to change the subject. "This is my friend...Edward." There was a long pause in between him gesturing to me and him saying my name. No one besides myself had heard his mental conflict over such a simple thing as saying my name. **I am definitely going to have to decide on a feminine name, at least for people who aren't in the know about me.**

I looked up to face Ms Clearwater almost fearfully. I wasn't sure how much she knew about us, or if she would be upset by her children bringing vampires to the house, and all that on top of her reacting to my being a man. Okay I was fearful. I wasn't sure what I had expected, but her reaction _definitely_ caught me by surprise. I was instantly relieved when her thoughts showed no ill intent and merely motherly concern for her children.

But the part that shocked me was when she though, **oh, so she's **_**that **_**one.** She then proceeded to step forward and embrace me.

I stood there in shock as she held me close to her as she had her own children. "I heard about what happened to you dear, are you doing alright?"

For some reason I found this woman's hold on me comforting and I hugged her back briefly before she released me to look at my face. Her eyes flitted between Carlisle and mine as we were both shocked at her warm welcome.

**Oh dear, I've confused them.** She thought before explaining herself. "I am well aware of just who and what you are." The kind woman assured us. "But I know Seth and Leah would never bring anyone into our home that they did not trust, and if my children trust you, that is good enough for me." She smiled kindly at me and Carlisle stepped forward to offer her his hand.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you Ms Clearwater." He said as she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. "As you are apparently aware, I am doctor Cullen." He said, introducing himself needlessly. "I am here to discuss with you your son's condition." Seth had decided only to tell his mother about what exactly transpired while he was staying with us.

"I don't understand," She stumbled over her words. "I thought Seth was alright now?"

"Seth is a perfectly healthy young boy." My father assured her. "He merely has something he wishes to discus with you about his, in no way harmful, condition." She was about to ask what was wrong with him when Carlisle directed her attention away from him with the simple statement of, "I think you should speak with your son as this is something he should tell you about himself."

Ms Clearwater immediately turned to face Seth. There was a long moment of silence as Leah and I instinctively reached for his hands.

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath before phasing into his female form. It was strange to feel his hands morph quickly into her much smaller, softer, feminine hands.

His mother gasped and after a few long seconds where no one breathed and I could hear her mind calculating the meaning of what she had just witnessed, Seth spoke.

"Mum," she began shyly. "Edward was not the only person who was effected up on that mountain." She proceeded to explain. "I am lucky enough that, because I am a shape-shifter, I can change back and forth, unlike Edward. That is actually why Edward is here, moral support for me telling you. Since you are the only person on the reserve who is important enough for me to tell. Besides Leah of course." She added, turning to smile encouragingly at her sister. I was not ignorant of Seth's avoidance of gender specific terms while referring to me.

Ms Clearwater steps forward and embraces her youngest daughter. Leah and I release her hands so that she could hug her mother back. "Oh my baby." The woman mumbled as she held Seth close.

Seth pulled back, her now baggy clothes barely staying on her body. "We went on a girls day out with Bella and Alice." Seth, **or Selena now I guess, I'm not sure how that works seeing as she can change back into a guy now,** informed her. "And Alice insisted on buying Leah and I heaps of clothes. Wanna see what we got?" She asked her mother excitedly.

* * *

"So," Ms Clearwater began. "I don't mean to pry but, how exactly does this work?" She asked her son/daughter what everyone had wanted to know but no one else had asked as they sat together on the couch. Seth was now dressed in clothes that fit the feminine form she still wore.

"Well," Seth began hesitantly and it was evident from her thoughts that she didn't know either. "I am who I am, but who I am has apparently changed. I'm still the same person inside, but changing form allows me a new freedom to express, who I am. Each form I have seems to carry both complications and freedoms from said complications. In each form the complications of the others are gone it if feels kinda free." She bit her lip, hoping that she had managed to explain herself properly. "I can take the form of a man, a woman, or a wolf, that is who I am. I am not going to be ashamed of it, and if you see me walking around in a different body don't be too surprised. I'll limit my wolf form to outside though." She promised awkwardly.

I wished that I could be as accepting as Seth was. The difference was, Seth was used to his body changing multiple times a week, and I was used to my body being exactly the same as it was last decade, and the decade before that.

Ms Clearwater wrapped her arms around her youngest child once more. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." She mumbled as she held the young werewolf close.

"It's Selena by the way." The young girl announced, causing her mother to pull back and meet her eye questioningly. "As a girl, my name is Selena, you can call me either, but it helps to make the distinction." Seth and Leah's mother paused in thought before finally nodding.

"Of course dear." She said with a soft smile hiding the confusion in her mind, this had been a long day for her but she hid it well.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I love Seth's mother, she is so supportive and accepting.**_

_**hahaha-it's Seth - Yes I was thinking of you when I wrote that line. Seth **_**can_ be a girl's name, but I wanted Seth to be really feminine and I needed a name to fit. Thank you for the advice, I hope this is better._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	20. Chapter 20 - A Sympathetic Ear

**Chapter 20 – A Sympathetic Ear**

**Bella's POV**

I lay in my bed, in the middle of the day, struggling to make sense of things. I _might_ find Edward a little attractive as a woman. But that is because Edward used to be a man. I love Edward so much that I can actually find attraction in his female body. That must be it. That would explain why I was so crazily turned on in the change room.

A knock at the door disturbed me. **That had better not be Jacob. **I though as I climbed off my bed and descended the stairs, mercifully not tripping on the way down.

I opened the door to find my large friend holding out a handful of daisy's. "Thought you could use some company." Jacob announced with a smile. **I will kill that man one day.**

"I am engaged Jake." I announce, once again. I am getting tired of these daily visits.

"For now." He mumbles, pushing past me and into the house. "How have you been?" He asked me sweetly. "I didn't see you the other day."

I rolled my eyes. **When will he just give up and realise that I am not breaking up with Edward.** "Alice dragged me out on a girly shopping trip." I told him while I followed him to the kitchen where he put the flowers in some water.

"Was _she_ there?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yes Edward was there." I confirmed dryly. Jacob was leaning against the counter facing me now. "She needed knew clothes." I met his eye without trouble.

Jake could barely contain his amusement at my statement.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Bella doesn't see it but those two are spiralling for disaster. Bella is not gay, Edward is a girl, that wont last long. She likes to pretend that everything with turn out okay, but she can't be with the leech any more. Bella needs a man, and that only leaves me. I just have to play my cards right.

I will show up with flowers everyday, and one day when she opens the door she will be in tears over her break-up. And I will be there to cheer her up.

She can pretend all she wants, those two have an expiry date on their relationship. And once it's over, I will swoop in and fix everything. I will make her wonder what she ever saw in that leech to begin with. I just have to show up with flowers and a sympathetic ear, and Bella _will_ be mine.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Just a warning, there will be a couple short chapters for a bit. Apologies in advance.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	21. Chapter 21 - A Mothers Hug

**Chapter 21 – A Mothers Hug**

**Edward's POV**

I was nervous about the conversation I was preparing to have. **Might as well get it over with.** I thought as I went to find my adoptive mother Esme. "May I have a word?" I asked and she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Of course dear." She insisted. "What is on your mind?"

I came to sit beside the comforting woman. "I am going to need a new name." I began shyly.

**I wondered when this would become an issue.** Her thoughts interrupted me briefly.

"And I don't think I _can_ decide on one." I admitted, her kind thoughts only making this harder as I attempted to tune them out. "But, no one picks their own names." I said and she attempted to follow my train of thought. "Parents name their children, so it would hardly be fitting for me to name myself." I paused before continuing. "As you are my adoptive mother, I was hoping perhaps, that you could name me." I fell silent and didn't _dare_ listen to her thoughts.

I waited a very long moment until she finally spoke. "I think Edina is a nice name." Esme said with a smile and I released the breath I had not realised I was holding.

I thought about it for a second. "Edina is perfect." I assured her, returning her smile with my own.

What my mother did then surprised me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. Esme had held be before, but this time was different. This was a true mothers hug, the kind I had seen at the Clearwater house earlier today, and even experienced. Her arms around me were both comforting and protecting and I felt myself tearing up once more as I realised that, besides today, I had not been held this way since I was a young boy.

I hated people touching this body, but recently I seem to have developed a new appreciation for contact. Hugs make me feel grounded. It may seem stupid, something as simple as a hug could mean so much. I had been through so much lately and just to know that people were still there for me made it feel as though everything was fine for a glistening moment before reality came crashing back. But right now, I can just enjoy the moment.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Short but sweet. I couldn't find a way to make it longer but I didn't have the heart to cut it out.**_

_**tlc125 - You have **_**no_ idea. As stupid as this may sound, your review meant a lot to me. I don't usually get reviews on this story. People stopped reviewing it for some reason and I don't know why, maybe they stopped reading or just have nothing to say. I am lucky to her a review every two chapters these days and I am struggling to find the insentive to keep writing it, so thank you, those few words meant a lot to me._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	22. Chapter 22 - First Impressions

**Chapter 22 – First Impressions**

**Seth's POV**

It had been a long week since I developed an ability to become female at will. Mum was pretty cool with the whole 'being able to turn into a girl' thing, and I had trouble finding where to put all my new clothes. I did my best to hide them so that people who entered my room would not stumble upon them by accident.

Edward... No, Edina, had decided to let Esme chose her feminine name, although she still preferred Eddie or Ed. Easier to pretend this hasn't all happened I guess. I can't _completely_ imagine what it is like for her. I was shit scared of going through the same thing she went through, but then I didn't have to. I got to keep this a secret and not let everyone know.

The public story for what happened to Edward was that he left to go check out fancy colleges overseas, and he and Bella parted as friends who didn't want to try long distance. As for Edina, she is Edward's cousin, explaining the resemblance, and they were both named after the same relative, which explains the similar name. She supposedly arrived a week before he left and has been dragged around by Alice all week to, 'see the sights'.

Carlisle had me coming back for a regular check-up to ensure that I am no longer dying since I stopped fighting what was happening to me.

I didn't mind too much, besides, I got to go outside wearing girly clothes. Which is a plus cause I usually only do that around the house. I kind of like the freedom. When I am a girl, no one thinks it odd that I want to be pretty. No one seems to understand my enjoying turning into a girl. I _like_ being able to slip into an entirely different body, I've always loved my wolf form so this isn't much different.

Carlisle says I get hormone build-ups when I phase between my male and female forms. He explained it to me using lots of big words like estrogen and testosterone, which really made no sense to me. All I know is, for about twenty minutes after I change gender I act weird. When I go from male to female, I get emotional and cry or laugh at the drop of a hat, and when I go from female to male, I get angry at things really easily. Well I get angry as a girl too, but as a guy I feel more like hitting things and as a girl I am more likely to yell at people. I try not to phase more than once every half hour, my head gets all crazy if I do.

So I was on my way home from the Cullen's after a check-up, as a girl for multiple reasons. Better if the pack didn't know I was going down there all the time, and I get to wear my girly clothes. Today just _feels_ like a good day, I got all dressed up this morning and I went to see my friends with a smile on my face.

Suddenly a large, dark skinned body was in front of me. "Hello?" Asked Jacob black with a raised eyebrow.

I was frozen in shock. **He shouldn't even be out here how did I bump into him? Fuck.** I saw the flowers in his hand and realised he must be on his way to the daily 'make Bella fall magically in love with him' scheme that he thought we didn't know about.

**This is bad. This is very bad.** Jacob can't know I can turn into a girl, he'll tell the rest of the pack. **Fuck! This cannot be happening.**

"I'm Jacob." He said, holding out his hand.

I stared at him in wonder for a moment before I realised he had no idea who I was. "Selena." I managed to choke out. **He doesn't know it's me.**

My heart was going a hundred miles an hour as I grasped his hand almost fearfully. Jacob chuckled. "Did I startle you?" He asked me with a smile.

I had two minds about that smile. On one hand I wanted to return it, and on the other hand I wanted to slap it. "I... I just didn't expect to bump into anyone." I mumbled, my shock fading slowly.

"I don't mean to be rude," Jacob began, "but you are actually the first werewolf I have met that wasn't in my pack. Where are you from?" He asked me curiously.

**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!** I was desperately trying to come up with a response but I was too busy swearing. "I'm from... California." **California? Seriously? Why did I say **_**that?**_

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised and all I could do was nod. "What are you doing in a dreary place like this?" He asked me.

"I came to visit some friends of mine." I told him. **Who would I know here? And what would he say if no one in town knows me? Fuck!** "A friend of mine could use some moral support from someone who knows what it's like to change the shape of their entire body, and she's seems more comfortable in the company of women." **Why did I involve the Cullens in this? Oh right, I needed someone Jake wouldn't know all that well who would know me and a decent excuse for being here. Fuck what am I going to do. Quit panicking. I'm not panicking!**

"You are a werewolf and you're friends with the Cullens?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. **Fuck!**

"Of course I am." I said with a polite smile. "They are vampires who don't harm humans, do you have any idea how rare that is? What idiot _wouldn't_ befriend them?" I asked, pretending to be shocked that Jake didn't consider them friends.

Jacob though carefully for a moment before responding. "They, are, Vampires." He insisted.

I was relieved that we were no longer on the subject of who I was and simply continued the debate. "They, are, vegetarians. Just like humans and werewolves, vampires can _chose_ to kill. Most vampires do because it is easy, to find those who chose _not_ to kill is rare. Who would turn down an alliance like that?" I crossed my arms, preparing to hear his take on the situation.

"You know what?" Jacob said, his entire demeanour changing. "I'm sure you know them better than I do." He dismissed the argument. "So how long are you staying?" He asked, changing the subject.

"For as long as I'm needed." I said, deflecting his question. The less he knew about me the better.

"Well I'm off to go see someone." He said, gesturing to the flowers. "Will I see you again?"

**NO! No no no no no no no no no no no you will **_**not!**_ "Maybe." **WHY DID I SAY THAT?!** "If I'm lucky." I need to stop talking.

"Do you have a number or something?" Jacob asked me. "How can I get in contact with you?"

**YOU CAN'T!** "I'll find you." I said with a smile as I turned to walk away.

* * *

**_Authors Note: And Jacob meets Selena. What do you guys think? There should be a lot more Seth from now on._**

**_cyr1988 - Thank you for your review, I do find it fascinating to see how a man would cope with the everyday trials of a woman, do not forget however, that it goes both ways. I am actually considering writing a book one day about a man and a woman who trade bodies and get stuck like that for months. Coping with the differences between genders has always fascinated me._**

**_netti13 - Thank you, I find it so interesting to see how people would cope in an entirely different body, and for Edward, who's bode has not changed in almost a century, it would be super scary. Bella's evolution also made sense as she intended to support him but became more insistent on the matter as others put him down, I tried to fit in with that her denial about her own bisexual tendencies, I hope I explained that part okay. And Seth, well I just love how he deals with the whole phasing thing, the reason for him being so small as a girl is because if he goes from male/female, his clothes become so loose that instantly all he is wearing is an oversized men's shirt, which is super hot. The logic behind his drastically different body-shape that he was in his wolf form when Riley used his power so Riley had no idea what he looked like as a human, and his own personal ideas were a majoring factor into how they each looked; Riley had no idea of his size, so he turned out as a small female Seth as opposed to just a female version of his male form like with Edward. I'm glad you like that and thank you so much for all your kind words, you don't know how much that means to me._**

**_tlc125 - Things do get better, but not before they get worse. Thank you, I have always enjoyed writing and you saying so is truly uplifting. It is nice to know that you are reading and enjoy it._**

**_A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, you will never know how much that meant,_ ****cyr1988_,_ netti13_,_ tlc125_ thank you all for making my day, your comments meant more to me than you know, I almost cried; This chapter is dedicated to you. It means a lot just to know you are all reading, even if all you say is a word, or a smiley face, just knowing you read my story and cared enough to comment can make my day._**

**_CharNinjaLOL - If you want surprises, I can oblige._**

**_jacob . wallace . 528 - Thank you for your kind words, I hae noticed your name on comments on a few of my other stories and I'm glad you like them. I am still smiling over the 'perhaps the best author I have ever read' comment._**

**_Daisy - Well this chapter may start to take it in a slightly different direction but I hope you still like it._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Mysterious Selena

**Chapter 23 – The Mysterious Selena**

**Bella's POV**

I knew it was him before I opened the door. I was getting tired of these visits and I was sourly tempted to just not let him in, but Jacob was my friend.

I trudged down the stairs and opened the door to find Jacob holding a handful of flowers. **How are there any flowers left in forks?** I thought, seeing as my kitchen looked like a florist's shop.

Surprisingly however, he acted differently this time. Instead of his usual charming smile and forward manner, the first words out of his mouth when I opened the door were, "The craziest thing happened to me today."

Without waiting for an invitation, he pushed past me and into the house. He had learnt that I stopped inviting him in for his daily visits and simply stopped asking. Like every day, he put the flowers in water himself as I had stopped accepting them.

Jacob usually made these visits about me. He would be considerate and listen to what I had to say, but this time, as he put the flowers in water, he just went on and on about some girl he met on the way here. I don't think he even realised how rude he was acting, but I kind of liked it. He was talking about himself, about something that interested him. The focus was not on me and the conversation seemed easier, it felt like I was talking to my best friend.

"She was so… Odd." Jacob went on. "And the way she said she would find me… It was strange to meet someone so full of life in this dreary little town. Mind you, she's only visiting. She's from California, did I mention that?" Jacob asked but didn't wait for an answer.

I had not spoken a word since he walked through that door but he didn't notice and I didn't mind. It was nice to see him so happy.

"It's crazy really." He continued enthusiastically. "I mean, who would leave a sunny place like California to come here, even for a friend. Oh yeah she's visiting friends, and that girl has _quite_ an attitude. She started mouthing off at me when I said something she didn't like, and she wasn't even mad. At least she didn't _seem_ mad. I hope she does find me." Jacob almost sighed. "I would like to see her again."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I just _had_ to tell Bella about Selena. She was so interesting. I don't know _why_ I didn't mention her being a werewolf though, or her name; I guess I wanted that to be mine. _I_ met Selena. In a way, I kinda wanted to keep her to myself.

I could not forget that meeting, she was so strange and mysterious.

* * *

_I was on my way to Bella's when I caught her scent. I had not met a werewolf outside my pack before, and the only female werewolf I knew was Leah; So naturally, I went to investigate. "Hello?" I asked, stepping out in front of her._

_She was beautiful, short, dark-skinned with long deep brown hair. Her eyes were light brown with long thick lashes, her lips were full and had a deliciously light pink tinge to them. Her dress was a beautiful shade of green which just stood out against her skin; It tied up at the back of her neck and flowed down around her thighs, where I could see the light brown tights she wore underneath. The front of her dress hung across her chest, allowing a lovely, yet at the same time modest, view of her cleavage. She seemed slightly familiar but I was certain we had never met._

_She stood still and silent in front of me. "I'm Jacob." I said, when I realised she was not going to answer and I held out my hand._

_She looked at me for a moment before blurting out. "Selena!" She blushed instantly, embarrassed by her outburst._

_I could hear her heart beating overly fast as she grasped my hand as what I assumed was strong for her. I realised she had seemed a bit shocked to see me and I chuckled slightly. "Did I startle you?" I asked her, trying to be as friendly and non-threatening as possible._

"_I... I just didn't expect to bump into anyone." Selena mumbled shyly._

"_I don't mean to be rude," I said as my curiosity won out, "but you are actually the first werewolf I have met that wasn't in my pack. Where are you from?" I asked Selena curiously._

_The girl still sounded a little startled as she answered. "I'm from... California." She stuttered; Now I had never known someone's stutter to be _cute_ before, but hers was._

_**California? Isn't that place really sunny? And far away? What the hell is she doing here? **__"Really?" Was all I could say in shock. Selena nodded. "What are you doing in a dreary place like this?" I asked, wondering what this girl could _possibly_ be doing in forks._

"_I came to visit some friends of mine." She explained simply. __**Who would she know here?**__ I couldn't help but wonder. "A friend of mine could use some moral support from someone who knows what it's like to change the shape of their entire body, and she's seems more comfortable in the company of women." I was shocked as she continued to explain he being here.__** She **_**can't**_** be talking about Edward.**_

"_You are a werewolf and you're friends with the Cullens?" I asked her sceptically. "Of course I am." The interesting girl said with a smile. "They are vampires who don't harm humans, do you have any idea how rare that is? What idiot wouldn't befriend them?" She asked me, honestly shocked that I was not friendly towards them._

_I thought carefully about what to say to understand. "They, are, Vampires." I said slowly and deliberately._

"_They, are, vegetarians." She said in the same manner I had. "Just like humans and werewolves, vampires can _chose_ to kill. Most vampires do because it is easy, to find those who chose _not_ to kill is rare. Who would turn down an alliance like that?" Selena crossed her arms as she finished her argument._

_I decided I didn't want to get into a debate over this. "You know what?" I said simply. "I'm sure you know them better than I do." And that was that. "So how long are you staying?" I changed the subject._

_Selena shrugged. "For as long as I'm needed." Was all said._

_I realised how long we had been talking and that Bella was probably expecting me. "Well I'm off to go see someone." I informed her, waving the flowers as proof._

"_Will I see you again?" I asked her hopefully, not wanting to leave._

"_Maybe?" Selena answered teasingly. "If I'm lucky?" She said, turning to leave._

_I didn't want to never see this girl again so I began trying to find a way to keep hold of her. "Do you have a number or something?" I asked desperately.__** Because **_**that**_** wasn't pathetic.**__ "How can I get in contact with you?"_

"_I'll find you." Selena said mysteriously and walked away, leaving me standing there staring after her wondering if that actually happened or if I am simply crazy._

* * *

I lay back on my bed, wondering if I would ever see the mysterious Selena again when there was a knock on the door.

I trudged through the house and opened the door to find Seth. "Hey kid." I greeted him politely, still in a bad mood from not having crossed paths with Selena again all day. "What's up?"

He looked shyly at the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang for a bit?" He asked me eagerly. I couldn't refuse that kid anything so I let him inside.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I loved writing the vast differences between Jacob and Selena's POV's of the time they spoke. It was interesting to see Jacob so oblivious to her freak-out.**_

_**cyr1988 - I am writing fanfictions to practice and improve my writing skills so I can write novels. On the subject of transgender stories though, I am considering writing a fanfiction with a character being transgender.**_

_**tlc125 - I like your looking at Seth and Selena as two different people who are fighting, it is a cute analogy. And I think you will like what Jacob does once he gets over Bella.**_

_**Daisy - I'm glad you think that. Thank you.**_

_**babyboonisha - Glad you have enjoyed it so far. There are not many out there, I read a one-shot story where Edward was turned into a girl and I was instantly inspired to write this. I thought Seth would be able to adjust really well since he has already had to adjust to his wolf form. It will take time for Edward to adjust but as a vampire, time is pretty much all he has. I out a lot of thought into the names but I think they turned out okay, I'm glad you like them. Fun fact, I originally spelled Seth's female name 'Selina' so that there would be no confusion with pronunciation. Yes Jacob met Selena, this chapter should answer your question though. He will see Bella is not the one for him soon enough. He will meet Selena again soon and I hope you like that chapter. Do not apologise, I LOVE longish reviews!**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Mascara And Unlocked Window

**Chapter 24 – Mascara And Unlocked Windows**

**Selena's POV**

I did not know what to do, I was freaking out. Jacob saw me as a girl and I managed to get away with him none the wiser, but he wants to see her again. I don't know how to react, I am so screwed. I just need to stay away from him while I'm a girl. I will have to be more careful. But when we hung out the other day he spent the whole time moping, and when I asked him why he said he met this girl and doesn't know if he will ever see her again. He also made me promise not to tell the pack, they would tease him about it, but, Jacob wants to see me... Selena. I don't know what to think.

I had decided that I would not let him see girl me ever again, that Selena would simply be some chick he met once and then never saw again. Eventually, the mysterious girl from the forest would be no more than a memory to Jacob.

But after three days of watching him mope I just couldn't take it any more. Jacob was my friend, my pack-brother, and I could not sit around doing nothing while he grew more miserable by the day. So I decided to see him as Selena once more. Just one more time couldn't hurt, and then he could forget me and move on with his life. Just one more time, what could go wrong?

I found myself getting more dressed up than usual; I even considered make-up, but I don't have much. **Why am I getting so dressed up for this?** I look best in earthy colours so I decided on a forest green blouse with a very small slightly pinkish coloured flowery pattern, and a modest but short moss green skirt over top of simple black tights and a dirt brown tank top with comfy brown medium-heeled shoes. I eventually did decide on using a little mascara and some natural toned lipstick.

Luckily for me, I know that Jake's house is never shut up tight. Half the people on the reservation don't even lock the doors. So I managed to find a window that was open a crack; Sliding it open I climbed in and walked into the living room, where I promptly got comfortable on the couch and waited for Jacob to wake up.

It wasn't long before Jacob walked out of his room half asleep. That boy confuses me. He is wearing nothing but tracksuit pants which are dishevelled from a clearly sleepless night, his short hair is a mess, and he looks like he just rolled out of a garbage heap as he enters the room, wiping sleep out of his eye and yawning loudly. So how is it that he looks just as handsome as he always has? It stands to reason, that if he is a complete mess, he should look like shit, and he does, yet he is _still_ attractive. Little things like this are why Jacob Black has always frustrated me.

Once he finishes his enormous yawn his eyes land on me and I just smile at him hoping that I look confidant. Jacob blinks a few times, as if attempting to remind himself what he is seeing is real.

"Hi." I say in an amused tone after a long moment of silence.

"Hi." He mumbles unintelligibly.

I can't help but smile at him feeling in control due to his surprise. "I told you I'd find you." My grin grew wider as I reminded him and he smiled back.

"That you did." Jacob confirmed, still unsure of what to say.

"So," I prompted as the silence dragged on, "you wanted to see me?"

"How did you know that?" He asked cautiously.

"You told me." I reminded him, deliberately _not_ mentioning that I know just how miserable he was.

"Right." Jacob mumbled.

Why did this have to be so awkward. "Please, sit." I gestured to the couch beside me.

Jacob thought for a moment. "Why thank you for your kind invitation to sit on _my_ couch, in _my_ house... How did you get in here by the way." He was not annoyed by me, amused, but not annoyed.

"Window." I explained, leaning back casually on the couch I knew so well.

He laughed before joining me. I was a little scary to have him so close, I was partially scared that he would work out who I am, but I pushed that aside and simply enjoyed his company. "It _is_ good to see you again." He assured me and I don't know why I smiled so much at that. It also hurt a little, I am still me, how am I any different as a girl?

"What do you miss the most about California?" Jacob asked me, trying desperately to make conversation.

Seeing as I have never _been_ to California, I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "Sun." That seems like a decent response. "And better shops." I'm hoping they have better shops there, it won't matter either way, Jacob wouldn't know either.

That got us onto the subject of clothes and I just rambled after that. I talked about matching colours, and practical versus pretty. Jacob didn't mind listening to me talk about such a girly topic, he seemed almost genuinely interested. After that I listened to him talk about cars, I have always loved watching Jake talk about something he is so passionate about.

When it came time to leave, neither of us wanted to say goodbye. Somehow, on the way out the door, Jacob managed to make me promise to drop by again. **How do I get myself into these things?**

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Rumours

**Chapter 25 - Rumours**

**Bella's POV**

People in town were growing used to seeing Edward around the place. She was usually following either Alice or myself. We had grown more physical of late. We would cuddle more, and the occasional kiss was not quite so occasional. I was beginning to think that I _may_ actually be attracted to girls as well; But I don't have to worry about that just yet, I can think about it later.

I had also come to enjoy Jacob's daily visits as he spent the time talking about the mysterious girl he met. It was nice to have my best friend back again, although he had grown rather depressed when had not seen her again.

Edward and I had gone out together, we were going for a walk to get some fresh air. Edward and I usually found excuses to not be alone, that way we didn't have to discuss our relationship.

We were out for a walk when we bumped into Jessica, who insisted on asking about Edina's entire life's story, along with what happened to Edward and my relationship and why he left so suddenly. When she _finally_ left us to go talk to her mother on the phone, Edward and I found ourselves a moment of peace.

"How are you doing?" I asked my lover.

"I'm okay." She mumbled her reply.

Seeing as no one was around, I put my arm around her shoulders. "I know it is hard for you," I told her, "hearing me tell people about how we broke up when in reality we are still together." I pushed the hair out of her eyes affectionately. The only reasons she had not cut it was because she used it to hide, and because people were less likely to recognise her as Edward with long hair. "It's gonna be okay, everything will work out. I love you." I promised, leaning forward to press a reassuring kiss to her lips.

"What, the..." I turned around to see Jessica staring at us both in shock, the phone still held to her ear. "Yeah, mum I'll call you back." She then hung up and just looked at us both for a minute before speaking. "So you and Edward split up a week after you met his cousin _Edina_, because he 'didn't want to try long distance'." She announced, tongue in cheek. "Right." Jess said sarcastically and walked off.

**Shit.**

* * *

I walked through the door that evening to find my dad sitting at the table, he had the same look on his face as the time he tried to give me 'the talk'. I knew instantly that this could not be good.

I walked past him casually with a simple, "hi dad," and opened the door of the fridge.

He coughed awkwardly. "Bella," He began as I poured myself a glass of juice. "Could I have a word?" He asked in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Sure Dad." I said, sitting with him at the table.

He seemed incredibly uncomfortable and I suspected I knew why. "Listen," he began awkwardly, "I have heard some... Things, said about you recently." He informed me, staring at his hands as he spoke. "About how close you are, with a certain girl..." **And I was right, big shocker there.**

"Dad," I stopped him there. "Just tell me what the rumours are and I tell you how much is a lie." I assured him.

He seemed slightly more at ease with with my much simpler option, but he quickly grew embarrassed again when he had to tell me what the rumours Jessica has started spreading around town actually _are_. "Well..." He began once more. "Some people have been saying, that the relationship between you and, a certain girl, is more than _just_ friendly." He struggled to get out, so he knows and Edina and I. He had met Edina, and rather liked her, which is surprising seeing as he had _hated_ Edward

"Go on." I prompted him, eager to get this over with.

"And there are those who have informed me that they have been told," He appeared to be struggling with this part of the rumours even more and I internally rolled my eyes. "Your break-up with Edward was not quite as..." He paused, searching for the appropriate word. "Simple, as I have been led to believe." He left it at that and finally met my eyes as I sipped my juice, listening to his rendition of Jessica's little story.

I put my juice down and met his eye. "That is not true." I told him and relief flooded his face. "I did not cheat on Edward, I would never cheat on anyone." He nodded, glad to have me confirm the falsehood of what he had been told. "And Edina and I decided not to tell anyone about us yet because we didn't want to move things too fast." The realisation of what I had just said hit and Charlie looked to me again, his eyes wide with shock.

He fumbled in shock before finally speaking. "So it's true then?" He asked me. "You are a..." He couldn't finish the sentence so I said it for him.

"I am dating a girl." I stated simply. "I am not a lesbian," a look of confusion crossed his face and I was quick to explain. "I'm still not entirely certain of _what_ I am, hence, another reason for keeping things quiet." I explained and he half nodded as he swallowed thickly. "Of course that didn't go to well after Jessica saw us kiss and let her imagination fly away with her." I added and he calmed somewhat, now knowing how the rumours began and that they are completely false.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I've been getting a bit behind on writing but I still have enough chapters for the next few weeks.**_

_**tlc125 - Not much actually happens with Edward and Bella for a bit, they don't disappear and will have the odd chapter here and there, but the focus is currently on Seth, the focus will shift on occasion but no one will be forgotten.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - I intend to.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Interrogation

**Chapter 26 - Interrogation**

**Leah's POV**

So we were all gathered at Sam and Emily's, well most of us, Seth insisted he had somewhere to be tonight that he needed to get ready for, and Jacob would not sit still. "What's up with you?" I demanded not too kindly after watching him fidget on his seat for twenty minutes.

Everyone was suddenly paying attention as we had _all_ noticed. Jacob met my eye and knew damn well he had been caught. "Nothing," he insisted unconvincingly. "What would make you think something is up?" My pack brother asked, refusing to meet my eye.

"Well either you have a bee stuck up your butt-crack, or something is up." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah Jake," Paul butted in. "You've been real anxious, _everyone_ noticed." There were some nods and murmurs of agreement.

"So spill," I demanded, "what's up?"

There was a long moment of silence as Jacob slowly gave way under my glare. "It's not a big deal." He muttered to himself more than to us.

"Jacob," Sam said, gaining his attention. "If it has such an effect on you it must be important. You can tell us, we are your family and we will not judge you." Our stand-in-Alfa assured him.

Jacob sighed. "I sorta hv a dae toni." He mumbled illegibly.

"Sorry," I apologised sarcastically, "I didn't catch that."

Jacob opened his mouth to try again. "I sortahaveadatetonight" He said to fast for us to understand and there were a few groans of annoyance.

"One more time." I encouraged with a deceptively sweet smile and voice to match.

My pack brother took a deep breath. "I sort of... Have a... Date tonight." He told us all, not meeting anyone's eye.

Silence.

"So Bella finally left the dickless leach." Paul remarked amused and I instantly turned to glare at him.

"Bella and Edward are just _fine_." I informed him sternly. With how close Edward and Seth had become I had grown rather protective of the vampire. He/she was going through and lot and was the biggest help to Seth when it happened to him. Edward was there for Seth and I would look out for him/her as I would for my little brother/sister.

"O~kay" Paul said very slowly as he regarded me with curious eyes before turning back to Jacob. "So Jacob, who is the unlucky girl?" He asked with a smirk.

My pack brother scowled at him before answering. "She's just some girl I met who is visiting friends in forks." He mumbled while attempting to shrug it off.

"And where is she from?" Embry asked, grilling him for information. For a bunch of guys they sure could gossip like school girls.

"California." Jacob mumbled into his pie as though it were the most insignificant thing in the world.

"If she lives in a place as sunny as California," Emily began politely. "What on earth is she doing down here?" My cousin inquired.

Jacob shrugged. "She's visiting some friends, its no big deal." He repeated and went back to eating, trying to look as small as possible.

"And does she know what you are?" Sam asked the important question and Jacob shrunk even smaller behind his plate.

"Actually..." There were a few glares sent his way at people who were mad at him for revealing our secret yet again, I however waited for his answer before I judged him. "She's a werewolf too."

I tried to cover my surprise at him meeting another girl who was one of us by taking a bite of my mashed potato. "So what's her name?" I asked him, trying not to seem too eager. I had never met another girl who went through the change before.

"Selena." Jacob mumbled.

And I proceeded to cough up my mashed potato all over the table in front of everyone. I took a drink of water to calm my throat and turned back to my pack brother. "Did you say Selena?" I asked him, my throat still straining.

"Um, yeah." Jacob confirmed quietly. "You met her too?" He added shyly and I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Sort of." I said as I stood up. "Please excuse me, I need to have a word with someone." And with that, I walked out of the house.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Ooh, how is Seth going to explain this?**_

_**The betrayer hunter - I just hope you like where it is going.**_

_**tlc125 - I am actually writing Edward's POV of their relationship right now, only that is a few chapters ahead of posting so it will be a couple weeks. I switch focus between Edward and Seth as necessary so it will focus on one or the other sometimes. And, thank you.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	27. Chapter 27 - What Am I Getting Myself In

**Chapter 27 – What Am I Getting Myself Into**

**Seth's POV**

I spent all morning going through my clothes in search of what to wear. Why had I agreed to this? **This isn't a date,** I told myself. **I am just going to hang out with my best friend, I do that a lot and this will be no different.** I lied to myself as I searched through every item of clothing I owned.

I had accepted that I was _maybe_ attracted to Jacob. **Oh who am I kidding, he is **_**incredibly **_**hot and I want to lick his abs.** The point is that just because I _might_ be attracted to him does not mean I will act on it. Jacob is my best friend and I want to run my hands over every inch of his perfectly chiselled body... I mean I don't want to lose his friendship! **Dammit Seth, stop thinking about sexy Jacob!** I commanded myself.

"This date will be the death of me." I mumbled to myself as I threw the shirt aside and rested my head in my small feminine hands.

I returned to trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight and had just slipped a cute but casual, light green halter-neck dress that fell to my knees and was observing my reflection in the mirror when my sister walked in looking _very_ unimpressed.

"What are you getting so dressed up for?" She asked me dryly and I thought carefully about my response.

"I just like to feel pretty sometimes." I shrugged it off as no big deal when the real answer was, **I want super sexy Jacob to see that I can be sexy too cause he's supper hot and irresistible and I drool just thinking about him and he said I was cute so I'm trying to get him to look at me for a reason that has absolutely**_** nothing **_**to do with me totally **_**not **_**liking him as more than a friend because Jacob is my best friend and I don't think about him like that but do you think he'll like this dress?** Yeah, that is exactly what I was _not_ saying to my sister.

"Mhm." She nodded thoughtfully, considering my answer before looking directly into my eyes. "So when where you going to tell me about your date with Jacob?" She asked me with all the subtlety of brick flying through a glass window.

I froze instantly as my whole body told me to run like hell, and I was seriously considering obeying it. "What are you talking about?" I asked her pathetically after a good minute and a half of gawking at her in shock.

Leah just gave me that 'don't even _try_ to pretend' look and I crumpled under her gaze, knowing I was caught I dropped my eyes to the floor. "When where you going to tell me?" She demanded again.

"It's not a date." I insisted, turning back to the mirror.

"Does _he_ know that?" She scrutinised and I caved.

"I'm not even sure _I_ know it." I admitted before dropping to sit on my bed.

Leah walked over and sat next to me. "Seth," she said in a comforting manner which was rare for her these days. "What are you getting yourself into?" She asked me and I honestly did not know how to respond.

"I don't know..." I admitted, allowing myself to realise just how stupid what I was doing truly was. No good can come of this. "I just want to spend time with my best friend, and it makes him so happy when I hang out with him like his." I gestured to my currently female body as I felt the unshed tears make themselves known in my eyes. "I really like him, I think I like him too much, but I can't stop even though I know I'm heading for disaster." I suddenly remembered I was wearing mascara. "No! I will not cry, my mascara will run and I don't want to have to re-apply it." I insisted tilting my head back to fight gravity.

I heard my sister chuckle beside me. "You are _such_ a girl." She teased. "When this whole thing blows up in your face, which I know it will, I'll be here." She took my hand and I leant into her shoulder.

**What am I getting myself into?**

* * *

_**Authors Note: Leah may be tough as nails most of the time, but she has a soft heart when it comes to Seth. Sorry this is late, I majorly slept in.**_

_**tlc125 - Oh it will be.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - You will see. I hope you will like it, but you have to hate it before you can love it.**_

_**Lovingbites - Girl trouble it is, it took me ages to come up with the perfect name and for a while the story was called 'Edina' but then I added Seth's transformation and shit hit the fan and now it focuses more on Seth than it does on Edward and the name Edina did not seem appropriate, I decided, after much thinking, to go with 'Girl Trouble' but trust me finding the perfect name was **_**not_ easy. Sorry for rambling but I do that a lot, I'm glad you like it and I hope you still do once shit hits the fan._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	28. Chapter 28 - The First Date

**Chapter 28 – The First Date**

**Selena's POV**

Jacob answered the door even before I knocked. "I still think I should have picked you up." He announced, feeling slightly emasculated by breaking the common stereotype. He looked delicious in his grey button-down shirt and tight-fitted jeans, **yummy.**

**If he only knew who I really was he would view this very differently.** I thought as I smiled. "Now where would be the fun in that?" I asked him cheekily. **If he knew who I was he wouldn't be on this date. I mean, this **_**not **_**date, getting together of friends, thing that we are doing.**

Jacob stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Because that way I could _actually_ feel like I was the man here." He commented, leading the way around back.

"Does it help you feel more like the man if you think that since you are driving, no matter where we meet up, you will still technically be picking me up." I gave him some half-asked logic to make him feel more manly as my mind drifted off.

I have always been a guy, but now I'm not sure what I am. I don't see a real reason to choose what gender I identify as because no matter how I act or dress, I am still me. My body changes, that is a part of being me, so why does it make a difference either way. I don't think I really care that much about someone's body, not that a body cannot be super sexy and eye catching, but gender has never really been a big deal for me.

I am only fourteen so I'd barely had a chance to question myself before this happened but now that I have begun to question myself I find I'm not exactly straight or bi, just non-discriminatory. Some people are attractive and others are not, it's not a big deal whether they are male or female, and it has nothing to do with what gender I physically am at the moment.

I had never really checked out guys before but I am fourteen, I had barely checked out girls either. But now I think about it, I have been just as appreciative of guys as I have been of girls, I just never had reason to notice before. Whenever I jerked off I had barely ever thought about a person, or anything in particular. I was just experimenting with how good it felt. But now that I have started thinking about guys and girls while getting off I realise, not only is it a thousand times more amazing, but also that I'm really not picky. Of course thinking of Jacob is the best ever. I don't know why he turns me on so much, but I like it.

Problem is, of course, that Jacob has shown no interest in my male form and I haven't gotten to fooling around in my female form yet, it all feels so weird. I wonder if I will ever want to do anything as sexual a girl, alone or with someone else. **Does that mean I really am a guy? Or just that it takes time to adjust? Am I a guy? A girl? Or something in between?** This has been bugging me a lot lately because I honestly don't know. **Maybe I am neither. Maybe I am nothing. How am I supposed to tell what gender I am?** Most people don't have this problem, but most people aren't shape-shifting, gender-bending, freaks like me.

"You ever going to wake up over there?" Jacob's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over to see him staring at me from the driver's seat. The car was stationary.

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled to clear my head. "Just really deep in thought I guess. Are you going to drive us to the theatre now?" I asked, attempting to draw attention away from my mental rambling.

"Where already here." Jacob told me and I looked out the window to see that he was right. "You didn't say a word the entire drive, are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Fine." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and shut him up to end the conversation. "Come on, we don't want to miss the movie." And with that, I climbed out of the car.

I was looking at the posters of what movies were on when Jacob approached. "You might prefer the ones down this way a bit more." He suggested, gesturing towards where they had the chick flicks.

**He's seriously going to watch some horrendously boring movie that will probably make him fall asleep ****_just_**** to impress me?** I thought as I turned to look at him. Not that _all_ of those movies are bad, but none of them are the kind of thing Jacob would _ever_ watch. "_Or_," I countered. "We could watch blood diamond." I suggested.

He looked at my choice and then back to me in shock and then admiration. "Or we could do that." He happily agreed and his smile was just so cute I simply _had_ to return it.

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie?" Jacob asked as we sat down for dinner. The place was more like a diner than a restaurant and I was glad Jacob hadn't picked some place fancy, this was more cosy.

"It was okay." I shrugged and continued to eat. "There were some impressive action scenes but the drama didn't feel as though it fit with the rest of the movie and brought it down a little."

"Action is fun." Jacob protested and I just _had_ to chuckle at how cute he was.

I swallowed before continuing my argument. "Yeah, but a movie needs more than just action. The action scenes were the only good part as the drama was just tacky and badly done." He looked like he wanted to continue the debate but just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Why do I even bother trying to argue with you?" He asked himself happily. "Women." He rolled his eyes and we proceeded to eat in a comfortable silence. The fact that I wasn't _actually_ a woman by birth made me feel bad for lying to him again but I pushed it aside and just enjoyed my time with my best friend.

We had gone on a walk after dinner, we talked a lot, about nothing and everything, I swear Jacob can make talking about the weather sound sexy. I remember when he put his arm around me to shield me from the cold that did not bother either of us. I had rested my head on his shoulder and we had walked in silence for a short time. I remember how right it felt to be with him and how much it pained me when we let go.

We reached his house and walked very slowly from the garage to the front door. "I wish this night didn't have to end." I admitted, knowing I would probably never be with Jacob like that again. We had fun and he was interested in me, but this night _cannot_ be repeated.

"Me either." Jake agreed, smiling at me. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked and I didn't know what to say.

We couldn't keep doing this but I _so_ didn't want to disappoint him. "Maybe." I told him unconvincingly.

The next thing I knew Jacob's lips were on mine. I froze in surprise before melting into the kiss. His lips moved with mine and my hands found his chest. I placed my hands on his chest, savouring the feeling of his firm toned body before moving them to wrap around, interlocking at the back of his neck. I pulled his face closer to mine and his tongue brushed my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I eagerly allowed.

His tongue was heaven as it tangled with mine in my mouth. **God I want him.** I thought as his hand burned a trail to my lower back; Everywhere that Jacob touched seemed to be on fire even after his skin left.

When we finally parted we where both breathing heavily and blushing furiously. "I had to make that worth it in case I never see you again." He mumbled at me almost dreamily.

"Oh you _will_ see me again." I almost moaned at him, **oh god I can still taste him and my lips and entire jaw are tingling.**

We said our goodbyes and I left to sneak off home, Mum and Leah knew I would be out but I didn't want the pack to find me as Selena. I climbed in my bedroom window in a daze and lay down on my bed with an enormous grin plastered across my face.

And that was when I realised I had I had promised to see Jacob again as Selena. **How do I keep getting myself into these things?**

* * *

_**Authors Note: I have never seen 'Blood Diamond' I simply looked up movies that came out around that time and read the basic advertisement about it. Is seemed like a cheesy action movie so I put it in the story, apologies if my less than kind description of it upset anyone, I never saw it, I just needed the name. No copywrite intended.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to someone who may never get around to actually reading it but, you know who you are. Thanks for helping me with the ideas for this chapter.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - I'm glad you like it, hope you enjoyed the first date.**_

_**tlc125 - The way I see it, Seth was always very feminine, but now he is a girl it is so much more noticable, he also accepts his feminine side a lot more now that it is acceptable to do so. And Leah is both a sweetheart and a badass.**_

_**lovingbites - If you like shit hitting the fan, you will LOVE this story. Shit hits the fan and all hell breaks loose. And then they all live happily ever after and have lots of sex.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Honesty

**Chapter 29 - Honesty**

**Edward's POV**

Things between Bella and I had been going rather well lately. We no longer had to hide that we were in a relationship, not since Jessica started all these rumours about Bella cheating on me, with me, causing me to leave town while she continued her secret affair with... Me. Some people say the silliest thing.

Most people gave us dirty or sceptical looks as Bella had continued to deny the rumours with our cover-up story. A few people believed us, most were sceptical about what to believe, and an annoyingly large number believed Jessica's little tale.

But at least Bella and I were able to be together in public. Although I do not like to admit it, I have become rather clingy since the battle. With all that has happened just holding someone's hand is such an enormous thing for me. I don't like touching people because it always feels so strange compared to what I am used to, but now that I have grown accustomed to the touch of a few people, I like it. To touch and be held, even in the most innocent way can make me feel a million times better.

When I was turned into a girl I felt like I didn't belong. I'm not a girl, I'm not a boy, I'm just some weird mix of something in-between. I feel as though I don't belong anywhere, I feel isolated and indrawn, but physical contact makes me feel accepted. I feel grounded, it reminds me that no matter how much I feel I do not belong, I am still here, and I am not alone. When I'm not touching someone, I can sometimes forget.

So to be able to just hold Bella's hand in public means more to me than anyone could understand.

Our relationship had also been developing physically, slowly, but it was something. We would always stop when things started progressing a bit too much, how it affected me was new and I'm not sure if I like it or not yet.

We were lying on her bed, kissing. We had not gone further than a kiss and some light groping when we got carried away. She was currently lying on her back with me on top of her. Her hands were knotted in my hair and mine had found purchase on her hips, occasionally coming up to caress her neck or cheek.

She lay beneath me but it still felt as though she were in control. I tried, I really tried, but every time I touched someone I would just sink into them, submissively gaining comfort from their presence. Unfortunately, my submissive reaction did not disappear when Bella and I were being intimate. I really did try, but my lips would touch hers and my whole body would freeze for a second, allowing her a chance to take charge before I began obediently following her lead. I thought that being with Bella would be a way for me to retain a small piece of my not-so-recently lost masculinity. Everything we had ever done I had called the shots, I was such a control freak that I took the dominate stance in any act we did together. The stereotypical 'male' role in the relationship.

But now Bella seemed to hold that role. I had never had a problem before, I was not insecure about my masculinity until I lost it completely. Whenever Bella and I were sexually intimate in any way, she just seemed so strong, even though I am the vampire. She makes me feel so vulnerable, so small and weak in her arms, and it terrifies me just how much I love it.

When in Bella's arms I feel so vulnerable and defenceless, but at the same time, I feel as though it doesn't matter in the slightest. Her arms also make me feel so safe, she is just so warm and comforting that I would willingly crawl back into her embrace because it is the happiest place in the world.

Bella's tongue traced my bottom lip and I obediently parted them to allow her entry. Her soft warm tongue I had always thought of as delicate now seemed strong and powerful as she slid it into my mouth. Her tongue ghosted over mine which immediately moved out of the way for her to explore my mouth briefly before she hooked her tongue around mine. Hoping she expected of me the response I thought she did, I mirrored her action, hooking my tongue against hers. She did not protest and luckily seemed pleased as she pulled my tongue with hers, encountering _very_ little resistance from me, until my tongue rested in her warm mouth. I did my best to mirror her previous actions, bringing pleasure to her where I could. Even with our roles reversed I _still_ felt she was in control.

Even as I lay on top of her with a part of my anatomy inside her, I still felt so weak. When Bella's tongue was inside my mouth I felt as though showing any resistance to her strong muscle was futile even though I could quite easily have bitten it off, I felt so weak compared to her.

I sucked on her bottom lip briefly before trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck before coming up to meet her lips one more. Her slight moan filled me with pride as I was clearly doing well. My hands travelled up until they rested just under her breasts, not daring to go further.

The door burst open, startling us both and we were both instantly sitting up, with me hiding behind Bella. I cursed myself for my cowardly action but I would not move from my place behind her.

Jacob Black ran from the doorway and dropped himself onto the bed beside her. I should have heard him coming but I had been... Distracted.

"I need your advice!" He announced loudly to Bella.

"Do you mind?" I asked, annoyed at the interruption. I had been enjoying myself, although I would never admit it... Well, _maybe_ to Bella is she asked persistently enough.

Jacob glanced at me _very_ briefly before deciding I was nowhere near as important as what he had to say. "Not at all." He brushed me off, his attention already back on Bella. "So you will not _believe_ the night I just had," Jacob began excitedly.

Jacob them began to recount his date while Bella sat patiently and listened. I was a little annoyed but that faded once she took my hand and all I could think of was her warm soft skin.

"...And then we kissed and it was like the whole world just faded away and all that was there was her and me..." I slowly began to fade back into the conversation and heard the last of Jacob's little recount. I was no longer annoyed at the interruption, between the way Bella was caressing my fingers and the knowledge that Jacob would probably not be trying to steal her from me if he was head over heels for some other girl. "And I just really don't wanna screw things up because she is amazing and I need your help." He begged my fiancé. "You are a girl so you know how girls think, what should I do next?" He smiled hopefully at her, looking desperate, it was almost funny.

"Well..." Bella didn't seem to know what to say.

"Just do whatever you like to do." Even _I_ was surprised that I had spoken as all eyes turned suddenly and startled towards me. "I…" I stuttered unsure if I should keep talking or shut my mouth and never ever open it again.

**Go on…** Jacob encouraged non-verbally.

"Well…" I tried again, not daring to meet their eyes. "Do whatever you like to do, take her places you like to go. Show her who you really are and what you really like instead of doing things you think she will enjoy." I glanced up to see Bella looking impressed and mildly interested, and Jacob desperately hanging off every word while looking slightly sceptical of my advice.

I returned my eyes to the bed sheets and continued. "If she likes you for what you like and how you act around her she likes you, if she likes you what you pretend to be interested in and pretend to enjoy, she likes who you are pretending to be and you end up stuck in a relationship with someone who doesn't actually like you but who you are pretending to be. Be upfront and tell her the truth, keep nothing back and let her decide whether or not she likes you for herself and vice versa." I finished speaking and there was a _long_ awkward silence.

**Wow… Thanks leech.** Jacob thought to me and jumped up from the bed, running from the room like a love-struck teenage boy. Although he had used the term 'leech' he meant no malice behind it, just shock and genuine gratitude.

"Well…" My Bella began. "That was insightful."

If I could blush I would have been beet red this entire conversation from how embarrassed I am. I have been so shy since the battle. "I believe in being truthful in a relationship." I explained.

"Well in that case," Bella lifted my face so it was in line with hers. "I love you." She assured me and I almost cried.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you." I told her when we pulled back and we spent the rest of the night just hugging and being close to each other.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry there hasn't been much Edward/Edina/Bella, not much happens with them for a while as the story shares focus with Seth/Selena/Jacob. You had a lot of Edward at first, now a lot of Seth, and we will switch back and forth with who is being focussed on depending in who is being the most interesting at the time. There will be little bits of Edward every now and then, but she will be interesting later. Sorry about the delay, I had an appointment today and was out if the house when I meant to upload it.**_

_**lovingbites - Yeah Seth is really good at digging a whole which he will then fall very far down in, and here is a little Edward, he will show up on occasion but he's mostly being boring while trying to adjust and accept that he is now a she.**_

_**tlc125 - Yes that was rather sweet, I'm glad you like it I was stuck on it for ages because I had no idea what to write for their first date, luckily my friend helped me out with that.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - Are you **_**sure_ that is whats gonna happen?_**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	30. Chapter 30 - A Watchful Eye

**Chapter 30 – A Watchful Eye**

**Seth's POV**

"You kissed Jacob!" My sister screamed at me when I told her.

"Shhhh." I shushed her immediately. "Do you want the whole tribe to know?" I demanded, hoping no one had heard her. "Hell Jacob doesn't even know that I kissed him yet and _he's_ the one who kissed _me_." I felt terrible about that. I was lying to my best friend and now we had kissed and he doesn't even know it.

"Well what are you going to do?" Leah asked me and all I could do was sigh.

"I don't know." I told her sadly. "I think I should tell him" I barely mumbled the words.

"WHAT?!" Leah exclaimed in shock. "You want to _tell_ him." I shrunk down into the living room couch as I waited for her outburst to end. "Tell him what? That you are living a double life as girl who he happens to be dating? Yeah, great idea, tell _Jacob_ that, the least understanding guy in the entire world." She sighed deeply and went on. "I don't want to see you hurt Seth. I don't like the idea of lying to the guy but he'll dump your gender changing ass the second he finds out. Just break things off before he does, 'cause he's not gonna be polite about it. If you tell Jacob you are Selena he will hate you and crush your heart in disgust." I know she is just trying to help but I'm almost crying at her words.

Realising I was upset my sister pulled me into her arms and held me close. "I just don't wanna see you hurt Seth. And if that guy breaks your heart I will break every bone in his body." I chuckled at her comment and hugged her tighter.

"I was thinking I should start opening up to the idea of being bi-curious and then, if he does like guys I'll tell him who I am and if he doesn't I'll cut my losses and Selena will disappear." I voiced my plan to my sister who sighed.

"Do whatever you think is right," she said stroking my head. "But when it all goes terribly wrong, I'll be here to hold you and make it better as soon as Jacob is rolling around on wheels like his dad." She promised and I chuckled again as I continued to lie in her arms. Thinking about how fucked up everything had become.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was once again, at Bella's house; Although we were not kissing this time. Charlie had decided to get to know his daughter's new love interest, which meant me coming over while he was there a lot.

We were having dinner again. That man watched me very closely and I couldn't not eat without him noticing, the man is a police officer who is _very_ good at his job; He would notice. I hated eating. It always felt so uncomfortable, food did not taste anywhere near as good as it did when I was human, and it felt as though I was cramming something solid down my throat and then it just sat there in my stomach, waiting for my venom to destroy it. And worst of all, I seem to have a gag reflex now. If anything that isn't blood comes near the back of my throat, I gag.

Overall, the entire process was rather uncomfortable. But Charlie seemed to like the idea of us all having dinner together and Bella couldn't talk him out of it.

"So Edina, how are you finding Forks?" Charlie asked me as I was trying to stop my body from expelling everything it knew it should never hold back onto the table.

"It's nice." I assured him. "I like the rain and I definitely prefer small quiet towns to large noisy cities." I went, pausing to take another bite of the foul stuff. Okay so it didn't taste _that_ bad, but the texture of it just felt so wrong. My body was only supposed to ingest liquid, a specific, thick liquid, but a liquid none the less, anything more solid than that just felt awful. It reached the back of my throat as I tried to swallow and my gag reflex went off, although I did my best to hide it and wash the small bite of food down with a sip of orange juice. Although it was a liquid with a slight thickness to it, it was not the liquid my body wanted and also was not easily accepted, but it went down with less protest than the food. Bella shot me a sympathetic glance but I merely smiled at her and continued answering her father's question. "It is nice to have Bella and Alice showing me around though. I know how hard it is for small towns to accept newcomers."

"Oh," he inquired, interested. "How do you know about small towns?" Ever the police officer, he just could not help but interrogate me.

"I grew up in a small rainy town like this." I told him, once again taking an uncomfortable bite. "Only my family moved and I have quite missed the place. That is why I wanted to move here, my parents insisted I finished school first, but now I am around family in a place that feels like home." I told him my cover story.

Mercifully, there was a knock on the door and Charlie went to answer it. I breathed a sigh of relief for the brief distraction and quickly moved some of the food from my plate to Bella's. She didn't mind eating a little more if it meant saving me from doing so.

The next thing I know Seth was running into the room announcing that he needed to talk to me.

"What's up Seth?" I asked him once we were on the back porch.

He bit his lip before speaking. "I am kinda seeing someone and not saying anything is driving me crazy." He announced and I was not sure what to say.

"You are seeing someone?" I asked him, not really certain how to respond to that.

The boy sighed, "No, Selena is." He told me sadly and I felt my eyes widen. "I'm completely lying to him and I'm not sure what to do. I _want_ to tell him but that would just be stupid beyond belief." He complained, clearly torn, and I was torn with what to tell him.

"Well honesty is an important thing in a relationship Seth," I began and he sighed. **I knew he would say that.** "But in your case some secrets cannot be revealed so carelessly." The boy nodded. "You need to decide whether or not you can trust him enough to tell him, and if not there is really no other option than to break things off, but from what I gather the relationship is young, so as long as it has not turned physical, it is not very serious, just be careful not to let things get serious before you tell ~him~, that will only cause trouble." I advised the young shifter.

"Thanks," he mumbled in response, "I needed that." And then he left and I went back inside to continue my meal, bleh.

I hope everything turns out okay for him.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked Bella and I who were just sitting there casually and eating dinner as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Okay so I may have jumped again but I'm fine now, and for Bella, a werewolf randomly running into her house in search of relationship advice really is normal.

"No idea." Bella shrugged and we continued our meal as if nothing had happened.

Charlie was very confused, and thankfully quiet and not paying me much attention for the rest of the meal.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Really not sure about the ending, it didn't turn out how I wanted, and I'm not even sure what I wanted to happen here. I actually had to rewrite the ending completely because it was **_**beyond_ terrible._**

_**lovingbites - Not much here but there will be enough hole digging next chapter to land Seth in China. Thought I'd give you a **_**bit_ more Edward 'cause there's about to be a whole lot of Seth._**

**_tlc125 - Thank you for your kind words and I like this Edward as well, with what he has been through it is much easier for him to just gain strength from those around him that to try and be who he once was._**

**_The betrayer hunter - Yeah, the story is not _quite_ that simple, Edward and Bella possibly are, but Seth and Jake just keeps getting _way_ more complicated than that, I don't like my stories to be so simple because then they are not really worth writing. I'll admit, many of you will probably hate me for what happens, but if you bear with me and keep reading I promise a very happy lemon filled ending._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	31. Chapter 31 - Attraction

_**Authors Warning: This chapter involves content that I believe I am supposed to warn people about, but I'm not spoiling the surprise. In this chapter, stuff happens. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Attraction**

**Selena's POV**

Okay so Jacob and I decided to spend the afternoon together, instead of going out and being all couple-y, he wanted to chill in his living room and watch TV. I think I'm in love.

So we were snuggled up together on the couch, okay so it wasn't really snuggling, he had his arm around me and my head was resting on his chest.

During the show there was a fan service moment where a girl showed up in a bikini. Jacob was pretending not to be looking because I was there so I began my long slow plan of letting him in on the truth. "She's kinda hot." I remarked casually.

Jacob leaned to the side so he could look at me as if to ask, 'What the hell did you just say?'

"What?" I protested. "She is, you can't tell me you weren't looking." I challenged and he just stared at me a moment before looking slightly guilty.

"Well yeah, so maybe I was..." He mumbled. "But I'm a guy, I'm allowed to look."

I sat up straight, crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow to glare at him. "And I'm _not allowed_ to look?" I demanded and he gave me that look that means he knows he's in shit.

"Well…" Jake stuttered. "I just mean… You're a girl…"

"And?" I prompted, very displeased.

"And…" Jacob stupidly continued to argue his point. It was amusing to watch him struggle, although I would never admit it, and I was curious to see how long it would be until he gave up. "Girls look at guys… Don't they?" He suddenly seemed uncertain.

"Some do." I answered promptly and to the point, my tone telling him he wasn't done.

"Um…Well…" **Quit while you're behind Jake. **He paused, considering how to continue. "I kind of assumed that you were one of the ones who do look at guys; I was really hoping actually, that you were interested in me." He looked down, shy at his admission.

Sympathising with him, and smiling at how adorable he looked, I placed my hand on his cheek and urged his head up to meet my eyes. "Yes I am attracted to some men, and yes you definitely fall into the category of my type." I assured him and he smiled hopefully. "But I am also attracted to some women." His brows drew together in confusion and I released his face as I lay back to explain.

"Jake," I began. "People are attracted to multiple things. You are not attracted to only one woman in all the world, you are attracted to multiple things, which create a category of people whom you find attractive. My category, involves both men and women, but not every woman will turn my head, and neither will every man, just those I find physically appealing, and you do not find all women appealing, and thus I do not find all or none of either gender to be physically appealing. Are you understanding me?" I asked and he nodded, still confused but kind of getting my meaning. "It is natural to be attracted to someone, be they of the same, or opposite gender. You can't tell me you have never found a man attractive can you?" I asked him, subtly hinting at the idea of him having homosexual tendencies and praying that he did.

"Yes, actually I can." Jacob contradicted proudly. "I'm not blind, I know if a guy is attractive or not, but girls are what turn me on." He explained and I tried not to let my disappointment show.

I can never tell Jacob who I am. He will be disgusted and he will hate me. Next time I see him, I will explain I am going back to California and he will never see me as Selena again. "Well you never know. I looked at girls all my life and never even glanced at a guy until recently. Now I can't take my eyes off them as they are super hot. For all you know, you could swing both ways, but you won't know unless you consider it." I tried one last desperate attempt to make him _sure_ he would never be interested in me before giving up entirely.

Jacob laughed lightly. "Well I can assure you I am very straight." The delicious boy in front of me insisted. "If I were gay," he went on, "would I do this?" And then his lips were on my.

This wasn't a desperate passionate kiss like before, this one teasing, it offered more but he held back. His chaste kiss drove me crazy and I wrapped my hands around his head, my fingers in his hair, and pulled him closer needing more.

Jacob chuckled at my actions and gave me what I wanted. He moved over the couch until I was under him. His hands found my waist and he held himself up with his knees and elbows as his hands explored my back. Everything about this body was so new, his touch caused such an addictive tingle I had never experienced before, but I wanted more.

Our lips finally parted and I realised how desperately I needed to breathe. As I greedily sucked in air, his lips moved to my throat and I moaned breathlessly. I tried to press my body against him but my hips were twisted at this angle. With a slight bit of manoeuvring I managed to place one of my knees on the other side of his hip so he now lay between my legs. With this new position I was finally able to press myself against him. Jacob groaned as our bodies touched in a more intimate manner and the vibrations in his chest sent a fire racing through my body.

"God I want you right now." I panted in my ear and then I felt his stiff hard member pressing against my thigh.

I gasped at the feel but my body running on auto pilot ground up against it, causing both of us to moan with pleasure at the friction we required. I wanted more, I _needed_ more. As if he could read my mind his hand caressed my thigh, pushing my skirt out of the way. I nibbled his neck and ear before licking and sucking whatever my mouth could reach.

I cried out as his fingers ghosted across my soaked panties. "I need you so bad Jake." I moaned, grinding myself against his fingers. I felt him pull my underwear to the side and his fingers slipped between my folds. "Oh god!" I cried out, hooking my hands behind his neck and arching his back in pleasure. "Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" I begged and he moved his fingers around, spreading my juices. My whole body jumped as he brushed my clitoris and I cried out again in pleasure.

My breasts were complaining from the lack of attention so I removed one of my hands from behind his head and pulled my right breast from my shirt, caressing it with my hand. Jacob groaned and stopped his movements. I opened my eyes in frustration, I told him not to stop. When I looked at his face I found his eyes on my exposed breast. "Can I do that?" He asked and I released it for him to grab. His hands were much larger and rougher as he massaged the soft skin before making me moan by taking the nipple in his mouth.

"Jacob," I begged. "More, please..." I was so beyond desperate I couldn't even form full sentences.

"More like this?" I heard him ask right before I felt his clothed cock grinding against my dripping centre.

We both groaned at the sensation. "Yes, more, please..." I begged him again.

I heard a button and a zip and then Jacob's naked member was rubbing against where I needed him the most.

I ground against him and he made that delicious sound. "Please..." I wasn't even sure what exactly I as begging for but I wanted it.

"Selena." Jacob said determinedly and I looked to his face with my complete attention, well besides everything in me that was screaming to keep going. He looked pained, yet hesitant and determined. "Can we try to think rationally for a moment?"

**Not gonna happen.** I nodded.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked and I felt him twitch against me and all attempt at rational thought was lost.

"Do it," I begged, "Give it to me, please..."

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he repositioned himself to slide into me. I felt a sort of sting as my skin began to stretch around him, I was suddenly _very_ glad he was being slow and not quick like I wanted.

I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing the skin on his back and he pushed into me. There was a stab of pain as he broke through and I held him tighter as a gasp escaped my lips. "Fuck." He groaned once he was fully sheathed inside me. Jacob pulled back to look at my face. "You okay?" he asked and I just nodded, biting my lip to hold back the pain. "That hurt?" He asked and I just nodded, my teeth still digging into my lower lip. "Tell me when it starts to feel good again." He instructed, placing both his hands on my breasts and kissing them.

Jacob kept his hips completely still as his hands and mouth pleasured my breasts. I just lay my head back and waited as the pleasure washed away the pain. Once the mildly painful ache in my pelvis subsided I pushed against him experimentally. Jacob stilled, awaiting my reaction. "Okay, it's good now, go." I instructed him and he did.

Jacob pulled out until just the tip remained and pushed back in slowly. He kissed me again and I let my hands explore his body as he set a steady rhythm.

Once I was used to the speed he had set I found myself wanting more. "Faster." I ordered and he complied.

I felt my stomach wind up like a coil and I pushed back into him, matching his thrusts. "Fuck." I heard him utter right before his whole body stiffened and I felt streams of his cum shoot into my body.

I cried out in pleasure, so close to my goal. Jacob quickly began sucking on my sensitive breasts and circling my clit with his thumb. It was barely seconds later that my body exploded and I cried out his name.

We both lay there, panting, while we recovered from our orgasms.

**Holy shit, what the fuck did I just do?**

* * *

_**Authors Note: Next chapter, the emotional drama this chapter caused for one young werewolf and the object of his affections.**_

_**lovingbites - And the Seth drama has begun.**_

_**superimpala - I just have to say, I LOVE YOUR PENNAME! Okay now as to you review, this story did start out predominately as Edward and then move onto Seth, Edward and Bella are not being as interesting as them right now, however there will be some awesome Edward parts to come, he and Bella's relationship moving on, and when he finds out about Jake and Seth... There will be some great parts, but the story has moved on a bit. I will try to put in as much Edward as I can, I am currently an all Bella/Edward chapter at the moment and its a few chapters a head of this but OH it's a good one. The last chapter originally did not involve Seth showing up at the end but Jacob, that idea was scrapped because it turned out awful though and I much prefer the new version. Sorry if you are only reading this story for Edward but he's not gone by any means.**_

_**tlc125 - Just wait till he works out that he helped them get together and encouraged Seth to tell Jacob, then we get to see him blaming himself and being all stupid.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - Speaking of lemons... Interesting theories, however I have one thing to say to them; Are you **_**sure_ that's what's gonna happen?_**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	32. Chapter 32 - Regret

**Chapter 32 – Regret**

**Selena's POV**

**Holy shit, what the fuck did I just do?**

"Can I use your shower?" I asked and he climbed off me, exhausted.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." He told me what I already knew and I practically ran to get there.

My body was complaining it wanted a rest, my thighs in particular were throbbing and tingly. I stripped off the second I locked the door. **I just had sex with Jacob Black.** I thought as I jumped in the shower and turned it on, not caring that it was too hot.

**I can't believe I just did that. Shit!** I wasn't thinking, I was just so overcome with how good it felt, like I was thinking through a cloud of pleasure.

I washed the blood off my thighs, still panicking. After what we did I can't _not_ tell him. We had sex, there is no longer a choice, Jacob deserves to know who he had sex with, it would be _beyond_ insulting to keep it from him now.** SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**But he's not interested in guys.** He had told me so, proved it to me. I'll have to tell him, but he'll hate me when I do.

I shouldn't have done that, I know I shouldn't,but it was all just so amazing and new. I have never even touched myself in my female form, so being as turned on as Jacob makes me was a completely new experience. I didn't know how to react, I just knew I wanted more.

As soon as I had washed away the evidence of what Jacob and I had done I quickly phased into my male form. **I can't believe I lost my virginity as a girl.** I thought, now understanding why Edward hated being a girl. It is not so bad, but being turned on is the scariest thing in the world.

For the first time since I found out I could turn into a girl I began to reject it. I hated what I had done and I couldn't even explain why. Needing to feel like a guy again I grabbed my cock and began jerking it quickly. I thought about before, about Jacob's lips on mine, about the way his body pressed against mine.

I imagined it was different, I imagined Jacob knew who I was, I imagined he was with me as a guy. I tried to imagine what it would feel like to have him thrusting into my ass while jerking me off. I imagined sucking him off in the shower, being bent over the kitchen bench and taken from behind. I thought of every scenario that involved me having a penis, my body was so sensitive after what had happened that it didn't take too long, especially with me trying desperately to finish as quick as I could; But mostly it was quick because I thought of Jacob.

I was crying by the time I was done, knowing that none of that would ever happen. Jacob is not into guys. **He's gonna hate me once he knows, and I ****_have_**** to tell him.**

I phased back into my female form and the sudden rush of estrogen from phasing genders too many times in rapid succession only made it worse. The tears were ten times worse and I hated myself worse than ever. I quickly dried and dressed myself. I took one look at my soaked undies, covered in both Jacob's and my release, with small amounts of my blood slowly drying and I cried even more. **I seriously fucked up today.** I thought again as I threw them across the room in tears.

"I have to go." I announced as I left the bathroom, my hair still sopping wet.

"Selena!" Jake called to get my attention but I couldn't even look at him. I was lying to him and now I'd had sex with him, and he had no idea who I was. **How could I be so horrible to him?**

I was out the door in no time and I ran halfway around the reserve to hide my scent before going home, peeling my clothes off, and collapsing on my bed, too exhausted to phase again, or dress myself.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I woke up very briefly some time later to find myself wrapped in the warmth of my sister's arms. I could feel the sheet between us, against my bare skin, and realised she must have wrapped me up in it before climbing in bed to hug me. I don't know how long she had been there, but the sky was dark and Leah was asleep. And so I went back to sleep in Leah's arms, knowing things weren't quite so bad since I had her here to look after me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**Oh shit, I screwed up.** I knew I shouldn't have done it, but she said it was okay, she said she wanted me. I knew something was off when she ran to the bathroom, but when I saw her crying. **Shit.**

I had tried to do everything right. The guys always talked about sex, and Paul said that a girl bleeds on her first time, so I knew to be careful. I was gentle, at least I thought I was, and I tried to make it good for her to distract her until it stopped hurting, and especially since I heard some girls don't enjoy their first time at all and I didn't want it to be something she would regret because I love her and I wanted her to enjoy herself. I hadn't even meant to go that far, it was just supposed to be a good kiss.

I thought about chasing after her but I figured I was probably the last person she wanted to see just then. I went into the bathroom, knowing I also needed to shower, and found her underwear hanging off the shampoo bottle. One quick look told me all I needed to know. I saw the blood, I knew I had hurt her.

**Fuck you Jacob Black! You are an ass hole. **

* * *

_**Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Do you hate me?**_

_**superimpala - It should, working on a little bit now actually, its taking longer than it should though.**_

_**tlc125 - I must say, I quite enjoyed your review. I am not a mother however I have a fairly good grasp of people's mindsets in different situations and I think I can understand, to an extent. And the struggle between being a reader eager for the characters to do something, and the knowledge that in real life you would not accept such things, that is the magic of fiction. The beauty of fiction is that I can read or write about something that is not okay by any means while it is 'safe' because it is not real. Fiction is a safe way of exploring dangerous of immoral topics you would otherwise protest. I did quite like you mother comments though, and she is 14. And Jacob being gentle and considerate was meant to express just how deeply he cares about her that he could think about her while his body screams at him to just take what he wants. As for your question, Jacob's scent would be on her from a simple touch, a handshake, a hug. The more intimate the contact the stronger his scent. And with sex she would also have the smell of both their release upon her, causing a very strong and unique scent, but it would not be permanent. A simple shower would remove the evidence.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - I will not spoil the surprise, but there will be some lovely lemons in the future, and they will not have repercussions like this.**_

_**daota1 - Thank you for your kind words, I love to hear back from my readers and I'm glad you liked it, I just hope you still do when all hell breaks loose.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	33. Chapter 33 - Confessions

**Chapter 33 - Confessions**

**Seth's POV**

Okay, so I am in some serious shit. After what happened there is no way I can not tell Jacob, that would be _beyond_ rude and insensitive, and the guilt would drive me mad.

**Come on Seth, you can do this,** I told myself. **You are a man... Woman... Thing... Shit.** That still confuses the hell out of me.

As a last minute decision I thought that Jake wouldn't believe it if I went as guy me, **hell he wont believe it either way,** so I decided to phase into my female form and change my clothes before going to see Jacob.

When I got to his house, after making sure he was alone, it took all I had to knock and it seemed like an eternity until Jacob opened the door. He looked like hell, his hair and clothes where a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept and he was completely miserable. His eyes widened when he saw me and before I could speak I was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said into my shoulder as I was dragged inside the house, the front door closed behind me.

I hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms and knowing that soon he would never hold me again. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his neck and I felt the sting in my eyes as the tears began to fall right as a quiet sob escaped my mouth. Fucking estrogen, I knew I should have waited a while before coming over after phasing.

Jacob pulled me back to look me in the eye, but he was still holding my arms just above the elbow and would not let go. "Why the hell are _you_ sorry?" He asked, his face a mask of confusion and guilt. "I'm the one who fucked up and hurt you yesterday."

"There is some stuff I, haven't told you about me, that I really need to because it's not fair on you to keep it from you any longer." I sobbed out but broke down before I could say anything else.

"Shh," Jake comforted me, rubbing my back. "Whatever it is it will be okay, I promise." He vowed but that only made me cry harder as I knew it wasn't true and he would hate me very soon.

When my sobs eventually quietened, Jake took me into his room and we sat on the bed, neither of us would go anywhere near the couch after what happened yesterday.

"Just tell me what I did?" Jacob begged me after a long silence. I looked up to him in shock, how could he think he'd done anything wrong? "I'm sorry for everything I did, whether I've realised it yet or not, I wish I could take it back. I would do anything to take away your tears Selena. I know I fucked up majorly the other day and I'll understand if you hate me and never want to see me again." I couldn't let him go on thinking he had done something wrong, before I realised what I was doing I cut him off with my lips.

When I finally managed to pry my lips from his I could not bring myself to move them more than a few millimetres away. "You have done nothing wrong Jacob." I assured him, overcome by everything I was feeling at the moment. **Is it even possible for emotions to feel this intense?** I thought to myself as I spoke again. "I love you Jake, and you have done nothing wrong." And then he was kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him, savouring what would be my last kiss with the man I had known my whole life and had somehow come to love. I knew I should have pulled away, but if this would be the last I would ever get, I would not give it up so easily. His hands were on my body, holding me tight, and we only broke away when we could not breathe. "I... Love you... Selena.." Jacob panted before diving back in to taste my lips once more. I felt his words wash over me and it felt like all my troubles and all my worries were gone. I felt as though as long as Jake was kissing me, holding me, touching me, everything would be fine, nothing could ever go wrong again.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

When she showed up and said she had something to tell me I thought I had done something even worse that just overstepping my bounds and hurting her yesterday, but then she told me she loves me and my brain flew out the window. All I could think was...

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**Her lips.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**Her skin.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**Her taste.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**Her hot body.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**Her fingernails on my back.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**The feel of being inside of her.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

Taste. Touch. Feel. Everything mixed together and all I could feel was her as we reached our climax together. Selena and I were together, whatever had happened we would be fine, because she loves me.

I was so exhausted, I hadn't slept last night and I was both emotionally and physically drained. I dozed off with her in my arms and three words in my mind.

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

**She loves me.**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

**What the hell is wrong with me?** I thought as I lay in his arms. I came here to apologise, to tell him the truth, and I've gone and done it again. **I can't do this.** I realised as I looked upon his smiling unconscious face. I can't tell him who I am, I have taken things _way_ too far and if I tell him now it will destroy everything.

Before, I was just hoping that maybe, just _maybe_, if I was _very_ lucky, Jake _might_ just speak to me again someday; Maybe when we were eighty, but maybe someday there could have been a chance. But is is too late now, I have passed the point of no return. There is only one option left.

I _very_ carefully, climbed out of his arms and gathered my clothes. Once dressed, I grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled a note, and left.

I ran home to find it empty and as soon as I closed my bedroom door, it hurt. Everything I had done, all the mistakes, everything came back and hit me. I felt like I'd been punched in the chest. I fell to the floor, screaming at myself for everything.

**Why did I even try to live this double life?** It was the stupidest thing I had ever done and it had caused me nothing but pain. I ripped the clothes from my body, tearing them apart, I grabbed whatever I could reach and threw it in whichever direction took my fancy at the exact second it was in my hands. I kept throwing and yelling and crying until I was so exhausted that I couldn't stand.

With the last of my strength I crawled into my bed and phased into my male form... No, I phased into me. Selena is gone and will never return, she has caused enough damage.

The effort of phasing used up all I had left and suddenly I was unconscious. I welcomed the darkness, as any escape from this hell I had created for myself was a godsend.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wasn't sure how to convey their feelings in this chapter and I fear I may not have adequately explained the situation.**_

_**lovingbites - Glad to have you back. And yes, Seth just keeps on digging his hole. The hormone buildups right after phases are not doing him any favours and when he phases too many times he just goes crazy. He is young, stupid, and in love, so expect the worst, but I promise a happily ever after.**_

_**tlc125**__** - I hope you still think that soon, it has to get worse before it can get better.**_

_**daota1**__** - Well it's nice to know I will still have someone reading and hopefully not hating me. One thing about me is that I show the characters no mercy and I do not rush things, I take them **_**very_ slow._**

**_the betrayer hunter_****_ - Well if that is what you want you will not be disappointed. And while I do try to keep it equal between Seth and Edward, Seth will get more attention 'cause he's really interesting._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Red

**Chapter 34 - Red**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up after I don't know how long on cloud nine to find my bed empty. My good mood disappeared instantly and I grabbed the piece of paper with my name in it off the night stand the second it entered my field of vision.

I opened it to find a messily written note with drops of liquid smudging the ink in places, I could smell her tears even before I read it.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I am more sorry than you could possibly imagine but I have to leave. I'm going back to California and never coming back, please don't ever look for me. Our time together was brief but it was amazing and I will never forget it. I am sorry to leave so quickly, and even more sorry I can't give you a proper goodbye. I have made some mistakes and if you knew the truth you would hate me. I'm so sorry Jacob I really am but you will never see me again. Just know I love you always and that will never fade. Every night before I sleep I will think of you and wish things had been different, wish I had not had to leave. Every morning I wake up I will think of you and wish you were by my side once more. Never will I love someone as I love you, I need you to know this, no one can ever fill the place in my heart which is reserved only for you. But I ask of you only one thing, move on. I need you to find someone else Jacob because I can never be what you deserve, I have made too many mistakes but my only request is you find someone who you can love like you deserve. And for your own sake, forget me. You are better off never knowing I existed._

_All my love, Selena_

I cried as I read the note, my tears mixing with hers as I thought of never seeing her again. What could she possibly have done that could be so horrible that I would hate her.

Unwilling to let her go without a fight I followed her scent, it was faint, and it was hidden, but it was there. With much difficulty and confusion I was able to determine that Selena had not left the reserve, her scent doubled back and headed in the opposite direction.

I wasn't sure what I intended to do when I found her, but I would make her see we were meant to be, I would tell her how much I love her, and how much I can't lose her, I would make her understand.

I was _beyond_ confused when her scent led me to Seth and Leah's place. I could hear only one heartbeat so I knew only one person what here, not surprising at this time of the day, especially since Leah is on patrol soon.

I followed her scent around to Seth's open bedroom window and climbed in, unsure of what I would find. What I did _not_ expect was to find Seth naked on his bed, reeking of sex, the entire room in disarray, and Selena's torn clothed on the floor, looking as though they had been ripped off of her body.

I turned to glare at the sleeping werewolf and it all made sense. Leah's reaction when I told her my girlfriend's name, Seth acting all weird around me lately, and what Selena did that was so horrible she had to leave me; She was fucking Seth.

Now I love Selena and I would never hurt her, not in a million years, the dickhead he's cheating on me with on the other hand, now that is a different story. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of bed, throwing him at the wall. I remembered all the times I had talked to him about her, how he was the only one in the pack I trusted enough to talk about how I felt with, the first of the pack whom I told about Selena. I trusted him, I confided in him, and he went behind my back like this. I knew I would hate myself for it later but at the moment I couldn't care.

I saw the young werewolf's body crash into the wall and land in an undignified heap on the floor. "Jake?" He questioned looking up at me with some unidentifiable emotion.

"I know about you and Selena." I growled and his face fell in horror, fear, and understanding.

"Jake…" He stammered uselessly as I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him up, slamming him against to wall so we were face to face. "I wanted to tell you…" He whined pathetically as I crushed his shoulder under my hand. "I knew you'd hate me if I did." I laughed at that.

"You're damn right I hate you." I assured him before slamming my fist into his gut.

I let the kid go and watched him crumple in agony before kicking his ribs. I hoisted him up by his hair and landed a blow to his face. "How could you do this to me?" I demanded, seeing red as I laid into him. He didn't even try to fight back, just cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered, trying to hide behind his arms.

"I trusted you you fucking dick!" I screamed as I showed him no mercy. I would _never_ see Selena again because he couldn't keep it in his pants, he deserved this, I know will regret it later, but right now, I couldn't give a shit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted over and over, only pausing to cry out or scream in the pain that he deserved.

"I fucking love her you dick, how could you screw her behind my back like that?!" I screamed at him.

"What?" His voice was cut off by his scream.

I don't know how long I stood there, tearing into him, beating the crap out of him. Him crying and begging, pleading me to stop.

I pulled him up by his hair and pegged him at the wall, he nearly went right through it. I looked at his bruised and bleeding face, the voice inside me that had been screaming at me to stop even louder but I ignored it, he took her from me. I pulled back my fist to strike him again and just a second before it made contact with his face it morphed into the face of Selena.

I didn't even have time to react before my fist smacked against her beautiful face. I froze in shock as I heard her cry out and fall to the floor. The woman I loved, bruised, battered, and beaten, lying helplessly before me, crying in a pathetic naked heap.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I mumbled, forcing myself out of my shock induced daze. Selena was hurt, or Seth, or whatever, right now it doesn't matter.

I grabbed her as quickly and gently as I could, the whimper of pain she made as I did so broke my heart. I had done this.

I ran as fast as I could, carrying her to the only person I knew could help. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I told her over and over and I ran towards the Cullen house.

I didn't even care they were supposed to be my enemy, there was the only doctor who could help her, so there is where I will go.

When I reached the fucking mansion the front door opened and I didn't even stop to see who opened it, I just ran inside and stopped. My eyes searching for the Doc. "You have to help her." I begged to no one in particular.

I saw blonde hair and she was taken from my arms, I didn't fight, but it wasn't him, it was the short one with the scars. He carried her upstairs and I chased after. Scar-face placed her on a table and I finally saw the Doc, he was opening bags and pulling out medical instruments.

"What happened?" He asked me professionally as he began to check her over.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, everyone was in the room and I couldn't think.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me but it just made everything all the more confusing. I was trying to focus but all I could hear was talking as he announced broken bones and gashes, all I could see was blood and one confused face after the next, and all I could feel was this wave of calm, not the gentle kind of wave, the tidal wave that dunks me, ripping me off my feet and making me forget which way is up or down. Calm isn't supposed to feel like that, calm is supposed to relax, not overpower. I fell to the floor, trying to wrap my head around something but nothing made sense.

Scar-face said something about 'can't help' throwing around words like 'shock' and I don't know 'cause I couldn't think, couldn't even remember their names. The only names I knew right now where Seth and Selena, had I tried, I'm not sure I would even be able to recall my own name.

"I don't know what happened!" I screamed at everyone and no one. "Seth was there, and then he wasn't… And Selena was bleeding and hurt and all I could see was red and I didn't mean to hit her and then she needed a doctor and I didn't know where else to go and I couldn't think and I can't focus and then there was a wave and I DON'T KNOW!" Somehow that all turned into one sentence and I just screamed at the end.

A cold hand on my shoulder and a face in mine, too close, too close, I try to lean back but I just fall down. "_You_ did this to her?" Face demanded, another blonde, long blonde, white blonde like fine sand on a beach, tidal waves at the beach, is the wave gonna dunk me again?

Couldn't think, couldn't concentrate, had to move, had to run. Red everywhere, different red, not angry red, stain red, staining everything, everywhere I look is red. Red hands, red arms, everything I touch is red. Can't think, gotta run, run, run, run…

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm not even sure how I expected this chapter to turn out, it just went crazy at the end, but I think it kinda works, not 100% sure how to recover from this but I'll work it out. Yes yes I know, you all hate me right now.**_

_**the betrayer hunter - Now where would be the fun in that?**_

_**tlc125**__** - The pain and angst will not be around forever, it will be resolved as soon as possible I promise, and then there will be happy. It's not so much an age thing as a personal preference.**_

_**just for me**__** - Who's but is she going to kick again?**_

_**lovingbites**__** - Why yes, Edward is doing much better, as you will soon see.**_

_**daota1**__** - Well you should like my stories then because I usually take things slow, **_**very_ slow. And a story isn't that interest unless someone suffers._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Revision

**Chapter 35 - Revision**

**Edina's POV**

It had been hard, it had been _really_ hard, but with Bella's help I had come to accept who I was now... Sort of. Well I think I am ready, to accept this body as my own and accept my life by her side.

"Bella?" I asked as I entered her room.

My fiancé put down her book and stood to address me. "Yes Edward?" She responded expectantly. "Did you want something?"

"Actually I was hoping you wanted something." I told her shyly, thankful that I could not blush. "I have something to show you." I told her, undoing the belt holding my dress closed, all the while staring at the floor. We had been growing more and more physical, but taking the next step and putting myself out there was rather scary.

I opened the dress and revealed to the woman I loved what was underneath. "Is that the bra from the store?" She asked me pleasantly surprised.

"Matching set," I nodded. "But I have a problem," I looked up to meet her eye as I finished my sentence. "I can't remember how to take it off." I lied and watched the eager smile grow on Bella's face.

Bella walked towards me took my face in hers, kissing me sensually and slowly. Her other hand slid under the orange fabric of my open dress and slid it off my shoulders, down my arms, and eventually dropping it to the floor. "Well I'll just have to teach you again then wont I?" She asked with a cheeky smile and I nodded.

Bella led me to the bed and climbed on top of me, for which I was glad, I wasn't 100% sure what would happen from here on in, but I did _not_ want to be in control, I was about to die of nervousness as is.

She put her lips on mine and and I kissed her back eagerly following her movements. Her hands found their purchase on either side of my body, at the end of my ribs, and began sliding along the skin there. Her touch made me shiver as her hands moved over my back, left hand moved up and then came back around so it was touching the edge of my breast, just over the cup.

Bella pulled back for air and met my eye. "Are you okay with this?" She asked me cautiously and I hesitantly nodded. Were my heart able to beat it would be smashing against my ribs as I lay frozen into place beneath her, propped up on my elbows, with Bella straddling my hips and her hand slowly making its way across my breast.

She met my eye and bit her lip, not quite as nervous as me but getting there. Slowly her hand stroked across my breast and slid inside the cup of my bra reminding me just how sensitive my new body is. Our lips met again and she put her tongue in my mouth.

The taste of her was divine as always and I moaned against her lips as she caressed my breast, only to break from the kiss and cry out when she pinched my nipple. Bella stilled her movements and I caught her staring at me inquisitively... If I could blush... My breath was shaky with embarrassment and arousal as I spoke. "It's re-ally sen-si-tive." I told her, each syllable separated with shaky half a breath.

"Do you want to stop?" Bella asked me and I shook my head so fast the room began to blur.

"No!" I insisted _far_ too enthusiastically. "You haven't taught me how to take it off." I reminded her and she happily played along.

Bella retracted her hand from my bra and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my until they met behind my back, her body intimately close to mine, our breasts nearly touching and our lips inches apart." It's simple," Bella assured me. "Just grab," she said, demonstrating her words, "bend, and pull." And with that she then proceeded to push the bra off my shoulders and sucked in a breath at the sight of me. As Bella inhaled, her chest expanded and I felt the cloth of her shirt press against my now naked breasts.

I felt so exposed, so vulnerable, but deep down inside me, some not-so-small part of me didn't care. I trust Bella, and no matter how vulnerable I am, I fell as though nothing can come close enough to harm me when she is by my side. I wanted to be in control, I wanted to call the shots, I wanted to be the man... But I didn't. I shouldn't enjoy feeling so beneath someone, but I can't help it.

Wanting to make things more equal I let my right hand find the hem of her simple green shirt. "Your turn?" I asked her shakily.

Bella thought for a moment and then nodded. She sat up straight, and my body missed the contact from where we had been touching. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it instantly. I could see her tan coloured bra gently hugging her pert round breasts and my palms itched to touch them.

Bella met my eye and took a shaky breath before hesitantly reaching back and unclasping her own bra. I watched it slide over her shoulders and off her chest, down her arms and then it was discarded. I was faced with the most beautiful sight. The soft pale skin of her round breasts, the light pinkness of her nipples which stood erect.

I licked my lips in anticipation before reaching out to touch her left breast with my adjacent hand. **OH MY GOD! Her skin is so soft!** Bella let out a small moan at my ministrations and I hesitantly leaned in to swipe my tongue over her hardened nub.

"Oh!" She cried and grabbed my hair tightly between her fingers. "Do that again." She instructed and I grasped both of her breasts and began rubbing them, alternating between licking and sucking each nipple. I really had no idea what I was doing but Bella seemed to be enjoying herself.

I stopped after a minute or so to ask her something. "That really feels good doesn't it?" I honestly didn't know anything about the intimacies of the female body.

Bella looked at me a moment before speaking. "You really don't know do you?" She asked me and I shook my head embarrassed. "Lie down." My fiancé instructed and I cautiously obeyed. She blushed before continuing. "I am going to show you just how wonderful it feels." Bella told me before eyeing my body with both lust and fear. "I've never done this before," she told me hesitantly. "But I have breasts so I _kinda_ know what I'm doing." She reassured me before leasing forward to gently caress my breast.

I bit back a moan as her hands grew more daring. She let her thumb brush over my nipple and A slight groan escaped my lips. This felt a thousand times better than it had in the store and all I wanted was more.

She leant forward and pressed her lips to mine as her hands explored my new body. What she did next caused me to part from the kiss and cry out in pleasure, wrapping my arms around her, desperate to keep her close. I never wanted to let go of this feeling.

Bella chuckled. "You really are sensitive," she remarked almost cheekily. Instead of releasing my nipple from where she had it pinched tightly between her fingers, she began to roll the soft unprotesting flesh between her fingers. I moaned at the sensation, the ache between my legs becoming to much to ignore.

I had tried my hardest not to even acknowledge that new part of me existed. Breasts were one thing, but that was a whole new level of weird I _never_ wanted to explore. Bella's hand, the one not currently manipulating my breasts, found it's way to my knee and proceeded to stroke the skin of my thigh as it climbed higher. I found myself involuntarily spreading my thighs which she was currently placed between. As Bella's fingers ghosted over my underpants, causing a shocked and pleasured gasp to escape my lips, I completely retracted my earlier statement.

"Tell me if I do anything you're not ready for." Bella insisted and all I could do is nod, I don't trust my voice right now.

She kissed me again as her warm fingers slipped inside the thin fabric, sliding between my wet folds. I had not realised until now just how wet it was down there and I was instantly embarrassed. Bella leaned back and looked me in the eye. "Have you trimmed your hair?" She asked and I just looked at her in confusion.

It took me a moment to realise her meaning and my eyes widened. "No!" I insisted immediately. "It was just like that, like how my legs have no hair on them. It's been that way since the battle." I informed her, once again glad that I could not blush.

Thankfully Bella did not push the issue. She ran her finger through my lower lips, and as she did so, her finger brushed something, causing me to buck my hips, throw my head back, and cry out in please, lifting almost half a metre off the bed.

I lay there for a long moment in shock. "Do that again." I begged weakly with a shaky voice, and Bella just regarded me with curiosity and amusement for a few seconds before hooking her fingers around the sides of my underwear and sliding them down my legs.

I held my breath, which was not important for me, as she settled between my legs and bit her lip, blushing furiously at me, and slowly ran her fingers through my wetness. It took everything in me not to clamp my legs shut but that could seriously hurt her so I forced them to spread even more.

"The part that feels really good," Bella told me, positioning her hand on my new body. "Is this part here." As she spoke she flicked her thumb over the same place as before and I screamed, trying to keep still and not hurt her by mistake, although it is not nearly as risky as before seeing as I am _much_ weaker now.

I could feel her breath coming out in light pants and brushing across my stomach, exciting me further. Bella cautiously met my eye before hesitantly sliding her finger inside of me. I cried out again, my muscles clenching involuntarily around her.

"Are you okay?" She worried immediately. "Did I hurt you?"

I laughed at the ridiculousness of that question. "You couldn't if you tried Bella," I assured my fiancé. "I don't mean to be demanding," I apologised, "but _please_ don't stop."

She smiled at me and retracted her finger to the tip. She tried to slide another finger inside of me but I could not relax enough to allow her more than one, and besides, any more would be dangerous, I could break her fingers by clenching like that again. "Wow your tight." Bella remarked, blushing again, and bit her lip before reinserting her index finger.

She reached her left hand up to massage my corresponding breast and I moaned deeply. She continued moving her finger in and out of me and I was screaming by the time she added her thumb to stimulate what I believed was my clitoris.

When Bella curled her solitary finger inside of me she hit a spot that made everything balling up inside of me explode out in a rush of pleasure. I don't know what sound I made, or how my body moved in reaction, I was too caught up in the intense feeling. When my head finally cleared enough for me to process what was going on I looked up to see Bella, with her hands no longer on my body, clenching and unclenching her right fist while cringing at it and hissing slightly at the movement.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her, sitting up immediately, the remnants of my orgasm fading and being replaced by worry.

"Just irritated the joint a bit," she assured me. "It's nothing." She placed her injured hand out of sight behind her back and bit her lip, blushing furiously. "I don't mean to pressure you," she began shyly, not meeting my eye. "But if you think you're up for it, do you mind returning the favour?" I was speechless, not sure what to do, or how to do it. "If you're not ready for that it's fine, you don't have too." Bella assured me.

"No it's fine," I found my voice, somehow. "I want to try."

* * *

_**Authors Note: That took me **_**far****_ longer to write than it should have and it will be continued in the next chapter. And I love Edward's reaction to the question of her hair, it was like that when I got it._**

**_50shadesoffanfic - I will update at roughly the same time every week, otherwise I will run out of chapters to publish before the problem is resolved and then you will have to wait longer between chapters. I will make you a deal however, if I write three chapters of this story in one week I will update a chapter a few days early. I actually made that deal with myself ages back, but I struggle to write one and have not been making my deadline lately._**

**_tlc125__ - I'm sorry do disappoint but I take things slow, I believe that a slow pace is the key to a good story (with exceptions), and I speed up for no one._**

**_lovingbites_****_ - Well it is a good thing he has a support group then isn't it._**

**_daota1_****_ - Well I'd love to hear what you think of them._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	36. Chapter 36 - Returning The Favour

**Chapter 36 – Returning The Favour**

**Bella's POV**

I was actually more comfortable doing these things with Edward as a woman because I actually had some idea what I was doing. I had no idea how to please a man but I knew how to please myself so most of that should work with Edward and she is now.

I knew there was one spot on myself that was incredibly difficult to reach. I curled my finger inside Edward, hoping to hit that orgasmic sweet spot. From her reaction, I guess I succeeded.

As her walls clamped down around me however my finger was crushed slightly and forced straight by her vampire strength. **Seriously? Her **_**vagina **_**has vampire strength?**

I quickly retracted my index finger and placed the stinging digit in my mouth. I had not thought very much about the result of placing my finger, which was coated in her release, inside my mouth. I did it mainly out of instinct, if I crush my finger in a door or a draw I put it in my mouth to ease the sting, I was not prepared for the taste however.

She was sweet, really _really_ sweet, like sugar, with a tang of something else. I wouldn't exactly call it salty, or sour, or spicy, but something along those lines, whatever the taste, it was drowned out by how deliciously sweet she was. I guess the saying is right, sugar and spice and all things nice. If that is what Edward tastes like down there, I would not mind sampling it from the source.

I removed the digit from my moth and began flexing it, attempting to stretch the uncomfortable ache and stiffness out of the joints and the burn from the muscles.

"Are you hurt?" I heard Edward ask and I looked up to see her sitting up and watching me, a concerned look on her face.

"Just irritated the joint a bit," I assured her immediately, if she thought she hurt me she would never allow anything to happen again, and I am not complaining. "It's nothing." I insisted, removing my hand from sight. I bit my lip as I considered how to ask and I just knew I was blushing. "I don't mean to pressure you," I hesitated, not looking her in the eye. "But if you think you're up for it, do you mind returning the favour?"

Edward was silent for a long moment before I spoke again. "If you're not ready for that it's fine, you don't have too." I insisted, trying to hide my disappointment.

"No it's fine," she assured me hesitantly, her voice slightly shaky. "I want to try."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Edward suggested shyly, "should... Should we trade places?"

I considered it for a second before realising that that would allow her the same manoeuvrability I had by being over top of her. "Yeah, sure," I nodded my agreement and we very awkwardly swapped places until I was laying underneath her.

* * *

**Edina's POV**

"You don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with." Bella assured me and I nodded before kissing her gently.

I let my hands trail down her sides and she shivered under me which I doubted was from the cold. As our lips parted our eyes met briefly and she smiled reassuringly at me. Pushing my anxiety aside I placed kisses down her neck and over her breasts. Bella's finger's tangled in my hair as I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth.

I continued pleasuring her breasts as I had before until Bella forced one hesitant word out through laboured breaths. "More..." She begged and I hesitated before moving lower.

Could smell her through her jeans and it made me groan with want as I far to slowly removed her pants. Her underwear was soaked when I took them off of her and I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in her crotch and inhaling deeply. Her musky sent was intoxicating and the whimper she let out urged me on. My tongue darted past her lips and tasted her. I groaned wantonly and I glanced upwards to see Bella watching me.

Embarrassed, I started to pull away when she spoke. "Please don't stop." Bella begged me and I moved forward again to lap at her folds.

Bella's grip tightened until she was pulling my hair and I tried to focus my tongue on her clitoris after what she showed me just before about how good it feels. I brought my finger up circle her entrance, gathering the moisture there. I gently tested her opening, ensuring I would not hurt her before sliding my index finger inside her, it was met with no resistance due to the amount of natural lubrication I found.

Bella moaned as I explored the incredibly soft skin inside of her. I felt the skin pull tight as I added another finger and thought it best to stop at that to ensure I didn't hurt her. I continued to caress her with my tongue as I moved my fingers around, sliding in and out, and massaging the skin there. I wasn't really sure what I was doing and for all I knew I was terrible at it, but from all her moaning and the way her heartbeat and breathing sped up I assumed I was doing okay.

Without warning Bella pulled my hair and cried out my name as she rode out her orgasm.

I removed my head from her thighs once she released it from her vice like grip and discretely wiped my mouth.

She sat up, meeting my eye while trying to catch her breath. "Wow," Bella breathed out and I nodded my agreement, tonight had been more than I could possibly have imagined.

"What now?" I asked her shyly, unsure of what to do next.

Bella held out her arms and I climbed into them. "Now this." She announced, holding me close as she lay down.

It felt so right to be in her arms, to be held by my Bella was the most amazing feeling in the world and I would give it up for nothing.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Now this chapter was **_**supposed**_**to be all from Bella's POV but I accidentally changed POV in between paragraphs and by the time I discovered my mistake it was already really good and I didn't want to change it so I threw in a POV change and finished it this way, I think it turned out well.**_

_**tlc125 - She addresses her as Edward because she has not yet told her otherwise.**_

_**lovingbites**__** - Yes he has, Edward is accepting who he is now and starting to embrace it. And yes he is the woman in the relationship, I don't see that changing any time soon. The way I see it, Edward has lost something big, he has lost his body, which also means any form of self image, and in turn his confidence took a large hit. It will not be easy to get his confidence back and built a new self image for himself, for now he is vulnerable and has to lean on others. As his lover, Bella is one of his biggest supports, but by being so supportive of her partner, the balance of equality in the relationship is swaying one way, therefore, Bella is the dominant partner in the relationship. I have put a **_**lot_ of thought into it._**

**_Guest_****_ - Me or Alex? Because Alex is an enormous pervert yes._**

**_the betrayer hunter_****_ - Yes I did have to make Edward weak, if you go back to the first couple chapters you will see it is explained. Riley was thinking of making them both weak so he would have an advantage in battle, however he is a misogynistic jerk, so he natural thinks that weak translates to female. The idea of turning them into girls did not cross his mind, but his idea of what is weak has adapted their bodies to make them female, and in turn his idea of women has adapted their feminine forms to what he believes women should be. Hence why they both have long hair, skinny yet shapely forms, and controlled excess body hair. It was mentioned last chapter when Bella pointed out Edina's pubic hair was neatly trimmed and it was then mentioned he has no hair on his legs, it was not mentioned but he also has no armpit hair, this is because Riley believes that women are weak yet beautiful and perfectly sculptured. It was not focussed on but Seth is also very weak in his female form, while unable to do much damage due to their lacking strength, they can take a lot of pain so their endurance is quite high, because otherwise they would be fragile. While they both have inhuman strength, against anyone of their own kind they would lose, unless Seth was in his male or wolf form. Against humans however they would still have a large advantage, while they would win against any human, a very strong human, a body builder for example, would be able to put up a decent fight but eventually the non-human would win out. That is a big part of why the change has been so hard on them, Edward especially, he has been stripped of his natural body and it has been replaced with someone elses ideal. I have not gone into that much detail in the story because the characters do not even know that much._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
